Can't Be Helped
by CrazyLabRat
Summary: Sometimes, there are just things in life that can't be helped. Especially when it comes to Nick Stokes. Just ask Greg. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The day had ended with the closing of a particularly gruesome case file. The only happy note was that we had found the sick son of a bitch. I have never worked such a horrible case. Twelve children in all had been found. Different parts of them scattered all over Vegas. He'd been smart. Left almost no clues. But a single cigarette butt, that had been his undoing. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time that a criminal had been caught due to this particular habit. And it surely wouldn't be the last. With a heavy sigh, I picked up my shot glass and knocked it back. Delighting in the burn as it traveled down my throat. Thank God for Tequila. Usually I wasn't very particular about my drinks. Beer was always good, but that just wouldn't cut it today.

Reaching for the clear glass bottle, I felt warm skin against my fingertips, but didn't pull back. I just took the bottle from my friend, and co-worker. Smiling lightly as it clinked against my shot glass, I looked up and handed it back. Nick Stokes. I'd always known the man had a soft spot for children, and that he sometimes couldn't handle cases like these. Really, I didn't and couldn't blame him. But that was the reason why I'd wanted to become a CSI in the first place, to catch the bad guys. Unfortunately, this particular bad guy wasn't in jail. He was currently with Doc Robbins getting better acquainted. It couldn't be helped. He'd pulled a shotgun on Brass when they'd showed up to take him in. They'd shot him down, and now he'd never be able to harm anyone again. At least that was a comforting thought. Hopefully the bastard was rotting in hell right now.

A shot glass appearing in front of my face brought me out of my inner musings and back to the present. I lifted up my own glass and tapped it lightly against the one in front of me. "Cheers." Nick only nodded and brought the small glass to his lips while I did the same. I pretended not to watch when he picked up a lime and sank his perfect teeth into it, a small drop of juice sliding down his chin. I didn't need a lime or salt. I liked my Tequila straight. We were at Nick's place. He'd offered a few drinks and a game or two on his new PS3. I never could refuse a challenge. It wasn't just that, though. Something told me I had to go. Maybe it was the look in Nick's eyes, or the way his voice lightly shook. His twang becoming more apparent with every word he'd uttered. Whatever it was, I knew I couldn't say no. Nick didn't want to be alone, and I knew that feeling all too well. So we'd gone to our respective cars, and I had followed him back to his place.

We decided on the new Madden game and when Nick had offered a drink, I asked if he'd had anything stronger then beer. The way the Texas native's eyes had lit up told me that I'd done well in asking. A few moments later and Nick had brought out the Patron, two shot glasses and then went back and sliced up some limes. I used the time to set up the game and claim first player. Nick didn't seem to mind, only smiled and set the plate of sliced limes and saltshaker on the table. "That wont help you, you know. I'm still gonna stomp you." I grinned back and shook my head, "It's good that you have dreams, but really, you should set goals that you can actually reach."

Two hours later, I had emerged victorious twice in a row, though neither of us really cared. Half the bottle had vanished within that time and we were both very pleasantly drunk. Thankfully the next day held nothing for either of us. Grissom, the kind soul that he is, gave us both the day off. Reaching over to my jacket, I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. It was half past eleven. Where the hell had the time gone? "Hey, I think I'll catch a cab. No way can I drive rig…" My words dried up and died in my throat at the look Nick shot me. I was a deer in headlights, I swear. That lost, sad light in his eyes unnerved me. It caused me heart to drop and my lips to form a frown. Warm tan fingers caught my arm and nearly made me jump in surprise.

"Don't…" He said. One word and my cell phone was forgotten, lying idly in my hand on my lap. Brown glossy eyes pleaded with me. Begging without words. The hand on my free wrist gentle, but firm. A moment later, and the older man had dropped both his gaze and said wrist. I found myself missing the touch. "I mean… uh… You could always jusss…" The light blush on my friend's cheeks made me speak without thinking. No surprise there, really. "I dun think I wanna pay for a cab. Runnin' kinda low on funds, you know? It cool with you if I jus' crash here?"

That smile was back, and my stomach flipped. The man could light up all of Vegas with a smile like that. "Yeah… Yeah, sure... 'S cool, G." And just like that we were back to drinking. About an hour later, I set down my shot glass for the last time and gazed over to Nick. Broad shoulders were relaxed and a small smile played on his lips as he watched whatever the hell was on the TV. I wouldn't know. I hadn't been paying attention. My vision was fuzzy around the edges and I was warm all over. In spite of that, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. Didn't want to anyway. The man had something, a way about him. I never could figure it out. Was it his kind nature, his gentleness? Was it his honesty? The way he confidently carried himself? Maybe it was his disarming smile, or his low soothing voice? It could be so many things, or even all of them. But I never really knew.

So I was always watching. Making stupid comments about things I knew nothing about just to try and get those brown eyes on me for even a moment. I liked it when Nick looked at me. Couldn't get enough of it. Liked it even better when his big, warm hands touched me. Sometimes they were pats on the shoulder, or light touches to my arm, a full hand pressed into the small of my back. And every time it was like a small shock to my system.

Now, I am by no means stupid. I knew what all of that meant. Knew that regular friends did not react to other male friends in such a way. I'd never felt like this about another guy before. Never considered looking into my own sexuality. I hadn't had to. I'd been all about the ladies since puberty. But then I'd transferred to the lab fresh out of college, and there was Nick. He was happy, friendly, always helpful Nick. So, when I figured out what was wrong with me, why I'd felt the need to say and do stupid things around this man, I'd only sighed and mumbled 'It can't be helped.' Because it couldn't be... I couldn't control it or stop it. I couldn't make it go away. The only thing I could do was watch.

Nick never noticed. Never noticed that no matter where I was in the lab, I'd always be able to spot him a mile away. Never noticed that I would always say yes whenever he asked me for something. Never noticed that I always made him a cup of my cherished Blue Hawaiian, or that I was flirting with him. But that was okay, because there was another thing that couldn't be helped. Nick was straight. Not like it wasn't common knowledge or anything. He had a new girlfriend every other week, always leggy, and gorgeous. Well, why wouldn't they be? Look at him. He's just as beautiful as they are. And beautiful people deserved to be with others like them. I'm not a fool. I know I'm pretty cute, but I'm certainly not beautiful. So, I contented myself with friendship. Never thinking for even a moment that it would be possible to have this man for myself. See? That fancy Stanford degree counted for something.

I knew I was being uncharacteristically quiet, but I didn't think that he would notice. So it caught me off guard when Nick turned to me with a frown. "'S a matter Greggooo? Tired?" The way the other man was speaking showed exactly how drunk he really was, not that I was any better, mind you. Biting back the urge to groan at the sight of his pink tongue flicking over a full bottom lip, I forced a small smile. "Little bit. S'okay, dun worry bout me Nicky." Another smile formed on perfect lips and he shook his head lightly. "Ha... always worry bout you, G. Jus' always gettin' in ta some shit or otha." I blinked in surprise as a small blush made its way over my cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off and continued on. "Like it… when… when you call me Nicky."

And that was how I knew he was done for the night. There was no way in hell Nick Stokes would ever say anything like that to me when in his right mind. So, with a small grin, I shook my head and attempted to stand. I was a bit wobbly, but I had expected that. I hadn't stood up in hours and the liquor sure didn't help. I chuckled at my own difficulty and moved to stand over him, holding out my hand. "'S bed time, Nicky. C'mon…" He nodded complacently and reached for me, missing completely. So I gently caught his hand and helped him up. I didn't think he'd go and lean his entire body against my side, or that he'd rest his head on my shoulder. Thank god he was too drunk to notice my rapid heartbeat or the red staining my cheeks yet again.

"Mmm… bed. 'S a good idea… Soooo smart, Greggooo." Even though his tone was happy and slightly high pitched for him, his voice was actually very soft and he breathed the words right into my ear. I shivered and felt a twitch in a place that had no business twitching. Stupid sex drive… Always making an appearance when it wasn't wanted. "You know it." I cursed my body mentally and took a shaky step forward, attempting to guide us to Nick's bedroom. This proved more difficult then I thought, Nick's added weight throwing me off balance even more. Almost tripping over my own feet, I hit my calf against the table trying to steady myself. He chuckled against my skin and slung an arm around my waist. "You smell good, Greg…" Damn, but I needed to get him to bed and away from me right now. The world just wasn't fair.

I shook my head to clear it and tried again, this time with more success. It took us longer then it should have, but we made it down the hall and into his large bedroom. It was dark, the black out curtains already drawn closed. That was a plus, less to worry about. I guided him to the bed, but he paused when we reached it. Leaning against me completely again, he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, shucking them off with more grace then I thought he should have in such a state. I closed my eyes to try and ignore the temptation of his newly exposed skin. It was to no avail, I ended up looking anyway. Strong thighs defined by black skintight boxer briefs. Fuck, but someone up there must hate me. He kicked the pants into some corner of the room and let himself fall to the bed, laughing heartily all the while. I smiled. It was so good to see him laughing. It felt like he hardly ever did anymore.

"'S nice…" I hadn't meant to say it. Really, I hadn't. But there it was. He blinked and furrowed his brows, not understanding. It really was too cute. Not that I'd ever say so. "Wha's nice?" I should have known the question was coming, and I should have made up some lie, but I was too drunk for that. My quick wit left me when I was intoxicated, but my mouth never did learn to keep shut. "Yer laugh… 'S nice." He blinked again, "Oh…" And just like that, it was awkward. Sometimes I really hate being me. Another silent minute passed and I just stared at him while he stared back. Sure it was dark but our eyes were adjusted to it. I could see him clearly, and right now I kind of wish that I couldn't.

It's not right. I shouldn't be privy to such a glorious sight. Nick sprawled over his California king sized bed looking so damned beautiful. With a small sigh, I decided enough was enough and turned to leave. His hand grabbed my wrist yet again, and it did make me jump this time. But can you blame me? I wasn't expecting it, and what the hell was Nick doing anyway? He's driving me crazy and I need to leave the room… Right now. I gently tried to pull my hand away without looking back, but he refused to let me go. Reluctantly, I turned to face him again. "Wha's a matter?" He had that look again. The one that made me stop dead in my tracks. The one that made me want to hold him. The one that made me want to make his whole world all right so that he'd never make that face again. He mumbled something and looked away, but he didn't let go. I frowned. "Huh? Didn't hear ya…"

Nothing could have prepared me for the next moment. He looked back up at me, and I could swear I saw tiers in his eyes. "Stay…" It was my turn to blink now. "I am…" I didn't get it. Did he really think I was going to try and drive right now? I'd already promised not to leave. He shook his head and gently tugged on my wrist, causing me to take a step closer. If I hadn't I'd have fallen on my ass. "No." He said. "Stay here…. Please?" He patted the bed under him for emphasis and my heart stopped. Literally stopped, which was strange because blood still pounded in my ears. I felt myself nodding, because really, I could never deny him anything. If it was within my power of course, and this certainly qualified.

I knew it was a very stupid idea, but I wanted to. I wanted to sleep next to him and wake up in his bed in the morning. Even if it wasn't in the way I wished it could be. He just didn't want to be alone right now… and it wasn't in me to say no. He smiled at me again. A wide happy grin, and I returned it without thinking. Cursing myself for the millionth time, I undid my own jeans and let them drop before climbing on to the bed. We pulled back the covers and I moved to the left side. It was a hell of a lot better then the couch would have been that's for sure. Temperpedic mattresses were like heaven. I still hadn't gotten around to getting one yet. Someday though, I'd have one for sure. I settled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

A small contented sigh reached my ears, and I turned my head to glance over at the other man. He was closer then I'd expected. Less then a foot away, which made absolutely no sense. The bed was huge, could easily accommodate both of us if we were to spread out entirely. He was on his side, facing me. Deep chocolate orbs were half lidded and openly focused on me. I pushed the urge to squirm under the scrutiny away and arched an eyebrow. He smiled softly, "Thanks, G." He reached out and let a hand curl around my bicep, squeezing lightly. I nodded, "O' course Nicky. Sleep now, Kay?" His eyes fell closed, but he didn't move his hand. I didn't try to remove it, either. It was too nice. My own eyes fell shut, then.

I awoke to the feel of warmth surrounding me. I struggled for a moment to try and remember where I was, and more importantly whom I was with. A low, sensual and entirely male moan reached my ears. And in that moment a few very important details occurred to me. One, I was in Nick's bed. Two, he had an arm wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his very firm and oh so desirable body. We had somehow ended up spooning. Three, and most importantly… He was hard. There was no mistaking it, especially when he was thrusting himself against me. His face was buried in the back of my neck, and his hips moved slowly, fluidly. I swallowed thickly, suddenly unable to breathe.

This wasn't happening. It was out of the question to think otherwise. I was dreaming, had to be. No way could this be real. But it was, too real, in fact. His lips pressed against the flesh just under my hairline and he moaned again. I shut my eyes as I felt liquid heat pool low in my belly, the vibrations against my neck doing more for me then any woman ever had. And his body, the way he moved was so deliciously sinful. So good, and I wanted it. Never wanted him to stop, but this wasn't right. He was clearly asleep, and having a very good dream it would seem. I should wake him. Should pull away and go to the couch, or the bathroom. Something, anything but just lie there and let it continue.

I opened my mouth to call out to him, to hopefully wake him, but all that came out was a choked off moan. It seemed to please him, because he started rocking into me harder, faster. I tried again, "Nnnnaaa…. Ni-Nicky!" He groaned and gently nipped the back of my neck. An action that caused me to reflexively push back, trying to get closer. My neck always had been one of my weak spots. It's just my luck that he'd found it without even trying. The hand he'd had wrapped around me had made its way under my shirt. Almost burning my skin as it moved up my chest and he held me just a little bit tighter. I bit my lip and moved to capture the offending digits and pull them away so that I could get up. Too much, it was way too much to handle. He wouldn't let me go, though. His grip wasn't bruising but it was no use, I wasn't strong enough to dislodge him.

I was so panicked by this point that I was near tears. This was going too far. I had to stop it. If I didn't I might lose him, even as a friend. "N-Nick! Uhhhnnn… Sto-STOP!!!" It was not lost on me, the irony of the situation. This was exactly what I'd secretly wanted. What I'd never let myself think about beyond those nights alone in my room with nothing but my own hands. And I was getting it, but it wasn't right. This whole thing was just so very wrong. He still did not wake, even at my shouting. Instead, he started quietly whimpering and whispering words that I couldn't make out. Not at first, anyway. His body pushed against mine a little faster, his moans growing just a little bit louder. It was then that I'd heard him. "Pleeaaase… Mmmnnnn… Soo close… So gooood… Please… Please." It was almost too soft for me to make out, but I did.

And just like that, all of my struggling ceased in that very instant. I just… let go. 'Can't be helped' I thought, and I gave in. I held his hand close and pushed back against him to the rhythm that he'd set. My own pleasured sounds started to escape, the way he moved making my own lust spike. So very hot, the way he moved. Like a dancer, or a wild cat, maybe. I was close, too. As pathetic as I am, I was already near the brink and I hadn't even touched myself. I wouldn't either. The situation was already so messed up, and I felt like that would just make it worse.

He's trembling now, his breath heaving with the effort. It tickled my skin but it only heightened my pleasure, only made me pant with need. "Ni-Nicky… C-cum… Cum for me." Another gentle bite to the back of my neck, and a loud moan was breathed onto me while his hips slammed against me one last time, then stilled. Hot liquid seeped through his boxers and onto my back and I could feel him pulsing with every burst of his orgasm. I moaned and squirmed, still so very close, but unwilling to bring myself to that peak. Then, it was as if my silent pleas had been heard and answered. His hand slowly moved back down my chest and stomach, before moving even lower and lightly brushing over my aching need.

My vision swam, and my back bowed. The tightly wound coil in the pit of my stomach snapped. That was all it had taken. One small touch and I was falling. I knew I had moaned out his name brokenly, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I shut my eyes and rode out the pleasure, unable to do anything else. Had I been paying attention, I might have heard his contented sigh as he snuggled closer. Might have felt the small kiss that he dropped onto my abused neck. Might have heard him whisper my name. But alas, I was gone. Sleep claimed me once again not a moment later.

When I awoke the second time, it was to another surprise. It was sunset. I could tell because the black out curtains were pulled open. I blinked at the offending light and tried to shut it out. A minor headache was the only symptom of a hangover that I'd acquired as far as I could tell. That was good. Didn't want to have to deal with any nausea. It took me a minute, but when I went to stretch, I realized that my hands were pinned above my head. Frowning, I opened my eyes and there, leaning above me… no, holding me down, was Nick. Beautiful Nick, who was probably going to kill me.

I sighed and waited. If he did kill me, well, lets face it. I deserved it. He'd obviously been awake for some time. He was wearing clean pajama pants but forewent any shirt. His hair was wet, so it was clear that he'd showered not that long ago. His expression was blank, which I found to be rather odd, considering. It was another full minute at least before he spoke. "You're still here." The way he'd said it was a statement. But why did it feel more like a question? I arched a challenging brow and nodded slowly. "You're pinning me down. I can't exactly move to get up, now can I?" He tilted his head to the side and frowned lightly, but made no move to let me go.

"You… You didn't leave." It was my turn to frown. I didn't understand where he was going with this conversation, and it certainly wasn't what I'd expected to talk about. I sighed and spoke slowly, as if speaking to a dimwit. "I promised you I wouldn't. I keep my promises." His fingers flexed around my wrists, but it didn't bother me. In fact, I'm so twisted that I actually kind of enjoyed it. Really, it was just that he was touching me. I didn't care how or why. He bit his bottom lip and my eyes zeroed in on the action immediately. God forgive me, but he really is too damn irresistible.

"I meant after… After I, uh… Um…" He trailed off as his face went scarlet and he looked away. Now, I blame it on the fact that I had just woken up that it took me so long to figure out. But I didn't get what it was he was saying for a couple of long minutes. When it did finally click into place, my eyes went comically wide. "You… You were awake?!" Still, he didn't look at me. Merely nodded once and waited. For what, I didn't know. "Bullshit. There is no way that you were. You couldn't have been. You wouldn't have… No way." He looked back at me then and my mouth snapped shut instantly. All my doubts and disbelief were gone. Why, you ask? Because. Nick was crying. Not balling like a baby or anything. No loud sobs, but the hands that held me were trembling as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm… I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry, Greg." I worked my mouth open, but nothing came out at first, I was so stunned. Then, finally, my voice decided to work properly. "What? Why? No. Don't be. You didn't do anything…" He cut me off before I could finish. "You said to stop, Greg. You told me to stop. I wasn't asleep. I wasn't, and I may have been drunk but I knew what I was doing. I didn't… I didn't stop." I didn't mean to, but a small laugh slipped past my lips. I shook my head as he blinked down at me, fear etched all over his face. "It's okay, Nick. Really. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, or anything. We're okay, I promise. We can just forget about it. All right?"

"No!" I blinked in surprise as he let go of one of my wrists to punch the mattress in his frustration. "No, G. I don't want to forget about it. I can't. How could I?" Another frown stole over my lips as I started getting irritated as well. "Why not? We can just go back to business as usual. I don't want this to fuck up our friendship or our professional lives. Why can't we just pretend it never happened, Nick? Give me one good god damned reason." Of all the things I would have thought we'd be talking about. Of all the accusations I'd thought could have been made; this was certainly not one of them. It wasn't like Nick raped me, or anything. Besides, he had just been drunk and horny and emotional. It made sense that he'd need to let off a little steam. I know that he's like the most straight-laced person ever, but he really hadn't done any harm.

I took a breath to calm myself and continued before he could speak. "Really. You have nothing to worry about. If it had seriously bothered me all that much I would have found a way to make you stop." And that made me bolt upright, nearly hitting Nick's chin with the top of my head in my surprise. Because it was true, I could have stopped Nick. If I'd really wanted to. But I hadn't, and saying that out loud gave away far more then I'd wanted him to know. I felt cornered all of a sudden. Like I couldn't breathe. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

It had been two hours since I'd made my great escape. I'd left Nick sitting on his bed, all alone and probably freaking out. Just how moronic can I really be? I mean, seriously? I had grabbed my jeans, jacket and shoes in like ten seconds flat and raced out of his apartment without bothering to put any of them on. I wonder what the neighbors thought. Must have been quite the sight, I'm sure. It wasn't until I'd gotten into my car and made it five blocks away that I'd pulled over to put on my pants. When I did, I groaned out loud in pure frustration, banging my head against the steering wheel a couple of times for good measure. Somehow, I had grabbed Nick's jeans by mistake. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Oh, but I could really hate myself sometimes.

Sighing heavily, I pulled the pants on anyways. They weren't too bad a fit, only a size or two too big in the waist and a few inches too short in length. It wasn't like I was going anywhere but home today anyway, so it really didn't matter. I'd figure out a way to give them back later. When I could handle it. Right then, I just wanted to go home. So, I started my car back up and made the ten-minute drive to my humble abode.

Now, here I sat, staring listlessly into my coffee cup and replaying everything over in my head. The entire night, right up until I'd taken off like a bat out of hell. Nick, the good boy that he is, had called to make sure I'd gotten home okay. I didn't answer, of course. It was stated in the message he'd left on my machine. Well, the first one anyway. By the latest count, he'd called my cell seven times, and my house at least five. This really shouldn't have come as a surprise, but I still jumped every time a phone rang. Why couldn't he just leave me alone already? Let me wallow in my own stupidity, in peace. The shower that I had taken hadn't helped to clear my head like I'd hoped it would. The coffee wasn't helping either. Oh well. Not like I had really expected them to.

The house phone rang again. Of course, I just let the machine get it. If it was something terribly important they'd leave a message and I'd call them back. Simple as that, right? Right. But I was wrong. It wasn't so simple. Not when Nick's low voice filled my ears yet again. Only this time what he was saying caused alarm and a small shred of fear to well up inside of me. "Greggo? Will you please pick up?" A sigh. "Look, I know you're there. I'm outside, looking at your car right now. Please? I just want to talk about this… I can't… I won't just leave things so messed up, okay? Not gonna happen. So just man up and let me in, will you?"

It was at this point, that I realized I could hear his voice right outside the door. Fan fucking tastic. Why can I never catch a break? What did I do to piss off the man upstairs so very badly? I guess I'll never know. "G… Just… Just open up, man." I couldn't ignore him anymore. Something in his tone was just so… defeated. I couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the thought that I'd caused it, even more. So I stood and slowly made my way to the front door. My feet shuffling along slowly, hoping that if I took long enough he'd just give up and leave before I got to him. But Nick Stokes was nothing if not a patient man.

True to my expectations, he was there when I opened the door. That wasn't surprising, no. But the look on his face at first sure was. If I'd thought it hurt when he only sounded defeated, then the way his shoulders slumped and his entire being looked was like a punch to the gut. I stood there, awkwardly as he stared at the ground and spoke softly into the phone. "Please… I just… I need to see you…" I leaned against the doorframe as casually as I could before speaking. "Then look up." It was almost comical the way he'd jumped. Had it been any other time, I would have laughed and teased him about it. Not this time, though. I didn't have it in me to even try.

He shut his phone and pushed it into his pocket. The relief that appeared on his face was another surprise. Why didn't he get that he didn't do anything wrong? How many times did I have to tell him? He wasn't the one at fault here. He smiled at me. Not a big grin or anything, just a small little smile. "Hey…" I mustered up a small half smile in return. "Hi." Without another word, I stepped aside and let out a small sigh. Might as well do this inside where it was at least comfortable. Didn't want the neighbors to hear this anyway. When he still hadn't moved, I arched an amused brow. "C'mon in."

With a quick nod, he was brushing past me and inside in two seconds flat. Nervously, I shut the door behind us. "Coffee? I've just made a fresh pot." I didn't wait for his answer, just moved into the kitchen and pulled out a second mug. Only trying to buy time, really. I refilled my own cup and made him one too, just the way he liked it. But before I had the chance to turn around and bring it to him, I felt his warmth at my back. Standing so close that I could feel his heartbeat. It was pounding. "Greg?" The way he whispered my name right then was like pure honey, all smooth and thick and sweet. How the hell did he do that, anyway?

I didn't move or respond for a minute. I just wanted to stay like this. To feel him this close to me always, and somehow I thought that if I stayed silent and didn't move that maybe this moment might last forever. But that was just wishful thinking and stupid and damn it, I need to think clearly right now. His hands appeared on the counter in front of me. One on either side, caging me in, and fuck it all but I should have seen this coming. "Nick?" I refused to acknowledge how breathy I'd sounded. Choosing instead to focus on his hands. Hands that had held me, and touched me mere hours ago… Okay, hands were a bad idea. Coffee. That was safe. That wouldn't bring any unwanted thoughts.

"You didn't stop me last night…" It wasn't a question. It was a fact and he stated it as such. My hands shook lightly due to nerves, so not cool. I shut my eyes against it and prayed that he wouldn't notice. "No. I didn't." Frowning, I took a sip from my mug, if only to distract myself for a moment, before shooting back, "You weren't asleep, Nicky." He leaned a little closer. Not a whole lot, just close enough to rest his chin on my shoulder. "No. I wasn't. Why didn't you stop me, Greggo?" I took another sip then set the mug down with a small sigh. "Why did you do it in the first place?" A low chuckle was breathed into my ear and my own breath stuttered. "I asked first."

At the risk of sounding like a petulant child, this so isn't fair! I leaned back into him a little, just enough so that my shoulder blades grazed his chest. Enjoying the small sparks that ran down my back. The scars I have are still overly sensitive. Always would be, apparently. I took a deep breath, hung my head and flattened my palms against the counter in an attempt to brace myself. I could do this. I could be honest, had to be. He deserved that much and really, I wanted to know some things too. If I answered his questions, he'd answer mine. I knew that without him ever having to tell me. I don't know how, I just did. "You asked me, begged me to let you. I couldn't say no to you. Not then, not now, not ever. Your turn."

Smooth lips ghosted over the back of my neck and I involuntarily shivered as my mind brought me right back to the night before. "I did it because I couldn't keep my hands off of you. I always want to touch you, Greg. All the time." As if to prove his point, he slid his hands off the counter and wound them around my waist. He was right there, right where I wanted him to be. Only this time I couldn't say it was the Tequila's doing. My whole frame was shaking, now. There was no way he couldn't feel it, and that just made me feel so damn pathetic all over again.

"You came, too. Did you like it? Do you like it as much as I do when I touch you?" A velvety hot tongue traced the shell of my ear and I moaned softly. How can he reduce me to this quivering mass so quickly? I was already hard, almost painfully so, and his own answering arousal pressed into my lower back. "Y-yes." I let my head fall back onto the lean, muscled shoulder behind me and licked my suddenly dry lips. If someone had told me even just three days ago that Nick be holding me like this in my kitchen, whispering such erotic words into my ear, I'd have had them taken for a psychological evaluation. As it was, I thought I myself was going round the bend.

Had to be, because he was dragging his tongue lazily up the column of my neck, and didn't stop until he reached my jaw line. It was my turn to ask, I knew, but my mouth didn't really want to form any words past the broken syllables of his name. Still, I had questions. Important ones. If only I could remember what they were. I bit my tongue lightly before trying again. "You d-don't like mmm-men…" That low chuckle was back and then he was nibbling on my ear. "When did I ever say that?" Well, damn. That sure had my eyes going wide and my heart beating double time. "W-wait. What?" He cut me off, his tone so very amused and not bothering to hide it. "I like to keep my options open… And the only person I actually want, I thought I couldn't have. So I've just been seeing people that remind me of him in some way. But I don't think that'll be a problem anymore."

Not leaving room for any misinterpretation, he pulled me flush against his toned form and I was left wondering how I ever deserved this. His smile was small, but definitely predatory as he gently nuzzled my nose with his. "You want to kiss me." Again, it wasn't a question. Though, to be fair if it had been, he'd have already known the answer anyway. So it didn't really matter. What did matter was that his lips were right there, I mean just right there. Yeah that was me, whimpering yet again. "So, what are you waiting for, G? Kiss me."

My cheeks flushed and my heart was pounding so hard I knew he must be able to hear it, but that was okay. Because I could feel his, and despite how calm he seemed, his was beating just as fast as mine. He loosened his grip on me, just enough so that I could turn around and face him fully. My still trembling hands buried themselves into his shirt, holding him in place. Not that he was going anywhere, pressing me into the counter as he was. Half-lidded deep brown orbs bored into mine as I leaned closer. Avoiding his lips for the moment, I moved to mimic his earlier actions. Licking a smooth line from his collarbone to his earlobe, it was my turn to smile.

The sound he made was somewhere between a growl and a whine. Which was incredibly sexy, and what made it even better? I was the one causing it. Goofball Greg, the CSI wannabe… Me. My hand moved on its own, up from his side to glide over firm abs, toned chest and muscled shoulders. Up into unbelievably soft short locks. "How long?" I had to know. How much time had I wasted? How many chances had I missed? I pulled back slightly to look into clouded chestnut eyes. It seemed to take him a moment to realize what I was asking him, but then he blinked and smiled again, gently running his fingers over the length of my back.

"When you… When the lab…" He trailed off and I nodded. I had trouble talking about it too, sometimes. He took a breath and continued. "I thought you were gone. Felt like someone ripped off my arm, I swear. Like part of me had disappeared. When you were in the hospital after… I visited everyday. Stayed with you while you slept, made sure you didn't see me… Still owe Grissom for that one." And that was when my brain finally caught up with the conversation. "No way… Four years? Four fucking years?!" It was so cute the way his face went all red like that. I had a feeling it might become my new favorite game. How many times can I make Nick blush in one day? That would be a lot of fun.

"You'd flirt, but you never really reacted to me. And you didn't seem to be into guys at all, so I figured I'd just let it be. But you were watching me last night… I saw you. And you were responding to me, too. You shivered… and it felt so nice. You're so warm and I just wanted you to stay. Didn't think you actually would. I couldn't help myself. You were just too tempting. Do you know how sexy you are when you make those little noises? Or when you said my name like that?" He subconsciously rocked our hips together lightly, making a small almost tortured sound escape my throat. "When you told me to come for you, I damn near lost my mind." And his twang was making an appearance yet again. God, I love it when that happens.

The way he spoke could leave a rock breathless. It was my throat that emitted a low growl this time, and in the blink of an eye, I had backed him up and pinned him against the fridge. "You do things to me with the smallest touch, or a smile. You just…" I took a moment to study his features. The curve of his jaw, the way he gently pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, even the way he smelled drove me wild. "You blow my mind and you don't even try. Do you know that?" A tiny little whimper from his now parted lips left me breathless, and his next words were probably the best thing I'd ever heard in my entire life. "Then show me Greggo. Please? I can't take this teasing anymore. Kiss me…"

Now, this shouldn't have come as a surprise to me. The fact that such a glorious moment would have to be interrupted. But as I have already stated, the world just isn't fair. I had leaned in to him, sliding a leg between his thighs, lips less then an inch away from their goal… when his cell phone rang. His eyes showed just how upset he was as well, but he slipped his hand into his pocket anyway and flipped it open. "Stokes." Being as close as I was, it wasn't hard to tell who was on the other end of the line. Grissom just had to fuck this up for me, huh? I pressed myself fully against Nick and proceeded to bang my head against the fridge while they spoke. "It's Grissom, I know I gave you the night off but there's been a triple homicide and I'm going to need all the help I can get. Warrick and Sara are already out working another scene." Nick just said that he'd be there in twenty, and Grissom rattled off the address before hanging up.

I mentally counted down from three, and just as I hit one, my own cell phone rang. "All work and no play…" I mumbled and answered the call, my forehead still resting against the fridge. A low chuckle not two inches from my ear only made me frown further. The only plus was that Nicky had buried his face into my neck and let his fingers gently roam over my back while I told Grissom that I'd be there A.S.A.P. Still frowning, I stuffed my phone into my jeans and pulled back a bit, only to see him smiling a bit sadly. Arching a brow, I decided that just wouldn't do. After all, there was always time for a kiss, wasn't there? Dragging my left hand from his hip, I traced a line up the center of his torso, delighting in his shiver, before cupping his jaw. I lazily let my thumb drag over his bottom lip, savoring the texture.

Men should not have such soft, inviting lips. But it seems that they do. At least this one does, and I wasn't about to complain. With a wicked little grin, I ghosted my lips over his teasingly. Once, twice, a third time before actually pressing fully against them. There was a moan coming from one of us at this point, or maybe it was both of us, but I didn't really care. One of his hands moved to curl into my shirt while the other slid into my hair, holding me in place. Not that I was going anywhere just yet, but it seemed like he wanted to make sure of that. I wasn't about to argue. A slight tingle shot down my spine as he gently bit my bottom lip. I complied instantly with his less then subtle demand and opened my mouth to him.

He tasted like cinnamon. The thought wouldn't leave my head, as he pressed closer and moaned. My tongue met his half way and curled playfully around it before flicking lightly and retreating back into my mouth. He followed me, like I knew he would, and I used the opportunity to suckle his tongue, something that I myself quite enjoyed while kissing. He did too, apparently. If the low rumble coming from his chest was anything to go by. The kiss was slow, and soft and I wished with all of my being that it didn't ever have to end. But that was stupid and I knew it. We stayed like that for a few minutes, I think. Not really sure how long it was before I finally drew back, dropping one last peck onto slightly swollen lips.

His slow smile and half lidded eyes were quite the sight to behold. Cheeks flushed and lightly panting, I smiled back. "Later." He whispered, a world of promise conveyed in that one simple word. I nodded and reluctantly stepped back out of his personal space and away from his warmth. "Later." I agreed. With that, he left while I went and tugged my shoes on. The cheesy grin I sported hurting my cheeks, but it hardly bothered me. Nothing could ruin this day for me. Not Grissom, not work. Hell, lightning could strike me dead right now, and I would die a happy man. I had tasted the drug known as Nick Stokes, and soon I would be able to do it again... and again and again and again. Maybe the all-powerful being up there didn't hate me as much as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The crime scene was a complete mess; blood was everywhere throughout the house. It seemed that the killer had gone after the father first, stabbing him seven times while he slept. The force of the blows was probably what woke the mother up, as he certainly didn't have time to scream. The first stab wound had killed him instantly. From what they could gather, the mother had run through the house trying to get away. But the killer had been very thoughtful. He'd cut the phone lines and barred all the doors with the furniture. She had no way to out run him.

Her body had been sliced open as she ran, like it was a game to the killer. She died on the other side of the house, trying to escape out the front door. Arterial spray and the slash on her neck made her C.O.D quite obvious. The woman's liver temp had put her T.O.D. at about four hours before we'd arrived on the scene. The husband had died approximately around the same time.

The last victim seemed to be the intended target, though. The son, twenty-two years old was found in the garage. He was duct taped to a lawn chair at the wrists, abdomen and ankles. Whoever had done this obviously held some sort of grudge against him. His toes, fingertips, and ears had all been removed, and were nowhere on the scene. Both kneecaps and elbows broken, and his mouth was sewn shut. The cuts were not precise, but rather jagged and sloppy, so it was clear that the killer had no medical training. They hadn't found anything. Not a fiber, or a hair out of place. The killer had definitely used gloves, as there were no fingerprints thus far. The murder weapon was missing as well. The only thing that we had to go on was a neighbor's statement. It seemed that a red mustang had been parked out front mere hours before the crime, a car that she had never seen there before.

The elderly woman hadn't gotten a license plate number, due to the fact that she had particularly horrible eyesight. Nor did she actually see anyone enter or exit the vehicle, but it was something at the very least. Despite the fact that there had been no clues, the categorization and identification of the blood spatter throughout the entire scene had taken most of the night. It was my job to take the crime scene photos while Nicky dusted for prints and checked for any possible shoe prints.

I don't know exactly when it had started, but I do know that I was acutely aware of his presence in any room I happened to be working. Why, you ask? It wasn't that I was watching him, or anything. I had done my very best to keep my focus on the job, but he certainly wasn't helping matters.

A fleeting touch to the back of my neck while I bent to capture a spatter pattern on the floor nearly made me fall over in surprise. I glanced up to see him walking by with his kit, a small smile aimed in my direction. Arching an amused brow, I smiled back and returned to my work. And so it went. Whenever he would walk by, I'd feel warm fingers against my skin. My forearms where my sleeves had been rolled up, my fingertips, my elbows, and my hair… anywhere he could reach, really. It was driving me crazy. By the time we'd all made it back to the lab, I was so wound up I couldn't think straight. Couldn't stand not touching him too.

So when I saw him head towards the supply closet, I followed silently, hoping to catch him off guard. When we rounded the corner and reached our destination, I couldn't believe my good luck. The hallway was quiet, and the supply closet deserted. While he bent to the floor to set his kit down and peered inside, I used the opportunity to shut the door behind us, waiting. It must have been the longest minute of my life, standing there waiting for him to rise up from the floor or even just notice my presence. His features defined by the soft light emanating from the ceiling as he looked through his supplies. God but the man really was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He gently bit his bottom lip and I found myself stepping towards him. No more waiting.

I let my fingers dance across the back of his neck, taking pride in the soft gasp I got in response. Liquid brown pools blinked up at me as my thumb trailed over his cheekbone then traced his bottom lip. "Nicky…" It came out as a soft whine, but I couldn't have cared less, because he was slowly standing now. Eyes never leaving mine. I shivered under that stare and gasped when his hand slid under my shirt, pressing against the small of my back. We didn't have much time, and we both knew it, so we didn't waste any more of what precious little we did have. He pulled me close and I pressed my parted lips against his. It was his turn to shiver when I gently sucked on that torturous bottom lip. Our tongues met soon after, twisting and rolling about. Not battling for any sort of dominance, but playfully dancing.

The moment was over far too quickly for my tastes, and by the way he grunted when we pulled apart, I knew he agreed. Panting heavily, I rested my forehead against his, and cupped the back of his head tenderly. "You are evil incarnate, I swear." He chuckled, his arms circling my waist. "I can't help it. I just… need to touch you." I stole one last kiss, just a soft brush of our lips before I gently stepped out of and away from his warmth. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I made my way to the door, turning back to face him once my fingers made contact with the doorknob. "Your place after shift, alright?" He nodded quickly and I grinned. "I'll meet you there, then." That said, I opened the door and stepped back out into the hall, a spring in my step and a wide grin still plastered to my face.

I should have known that working with a team of CSI's who were very good at their job would mean that someone would notice something was up. To my surprise, it was Warrick who approached me. Though I had no idea why, at first. "Hey, Greg. Can I talk to you for a minute, man?" I blinked but nodded just the same, and poured myself a cup of my divine coffee. "Sure, what can I do you for?" He shrugged and took a seat in the closest chair. The break room was empty, everyone else working their respective cases. I took the chair across from him and waited. He set his own coffee cup down and leaned forward a bit, green eyes staring me down for a moment before he finally spoke. "What did you say to Nick?" I swallowed the sip I had just taken and frowned. "What do you mean?" He shrugged again and stared down into his own cup. "That case really got to him… I know it did. But he was fine when he showed up today, smiling even."

My eyes went wide, but thankfully he didn't notice. He seemed a little put out, now that I thought about it. It was my shrug that caught his eye I guess, because he looked up at me again. "I had to go home. Tina was waiting, you know? I couldn't hang out even though I knew he needed me. So thank you for staying with him, but I just wanted to know… What did you say?" I opened my mouth only to shut it again, realizing I had no idea what to say to that. I bought some time with another slow sip, but I couldn't hold off from answering forever.

"Nothing special really. We played some video games and got trashed. If I said anything significant, I don't know…" His shoulders, which I hadn't realized were tense, relaxed and I blinked again. Warrick really was a good guy. "Oh, okay then. Well, I gotta get back to work." He stood and patted my shoulder once before setting his cup in the sink. I smiled and downed the last of my own coffee. "Murder waits for no one. Not even rock stars like me." He laughed and nodded before leaving the room.

The end of shift came quickly after that. We had to go to the victim's college tomorrow and try to interview some of his friends, but for now, our work was done. While changing in the locker room, I almost tripped twice; so eager I was to leave. A feminine laugh that I knew all too well sounded, and I smiled when I finally pulled my shirt on fully. "Hot date, Greg?" I sat on the bench and proceeded to pull my converse sneakers on, if only to occupy my hands. So what if it happened to hide my blush, too? That was just a bonus. "Nah, just wanna get out of here already. Wasn't planning on working tonight in the first place. The only date I have is with my PS2 and a cold beer." Sara grinned like that was what she'd expected me to say and leaned against a locker, folding her arms casually over her chest.

"Well, Grissom, Warrick and I are going out to breakfast. Want to join us?" I finished tying my shoes and smiled up at her. "Not this time, but I'll take a rain check?" She nodded easily. "Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I nodded, uncaring if she even saw it. I grabbed my jacket and kit, before heading to my car. I couldn't help my frown when I saw Sara talking to Nick in the hallway on my way out. But really there was nothing to worry about. Even if he did end up going to breakfast, I needed some time to stop at my place. Besides, we had plans and I knew he wouldn't break them. Not if the look he flashed me as I walked passed was any indication. So, whistling a small tune, I went directly to my car and headed for home.

Just as I pulled into my driveway, my cell rang. Frowning, I pulled it out of my pocket. Until I saw who it was, that is. I accepted the call as I climbed out of the car and grinned. "Joe's famous pizza, pick up or delivery?" After a few seconds of silence, I burst out laughing. He really needed to learn how to take a joke. "G, not funny. Where are you? You left before I could talk to you." I slipped the key into the lock and shrugged. "I told you. I'll be by your place in a bit. If that's still alright?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah, that's more then alright. So, are you going to breakfast?" I laughed and tossed my keys on the table, kicking the door shut behind me, before heading directly for the bedroom. "Nah… I have much better things to do. What about you? Aren't you going?"

A small chuckle met my words, and I loved the way it sounded. "Not at the top of my list, no. There's this really great guy that I can't wait to see… So I said I was busy." The blush that lit up my cheekbones like a Christmas tree went ignored. After all, he couldn't see it, anyway. "Is that a fact? What kind of guy? Do I know him?" Another light chuckle sounded, and I could swear that I felt his breath on my neck. His voice went all low and husky, practically dripping with sensual promise. "He's amazing, really. Can't get him out of my head. He's got this smile that makes my stomach flip, and really soft skin. He's really cute when he blushes, too. And… there are these birthmarks he has, I don't know how many yet, but I can't wait to find out. Want to trace every single one of 'em with my tongue."

I couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped my lips if my life had depended on it. Standing in the doorway of my own bedroom, completely unable to move for the moment, I took a deep breath. My eyes had rolled up into the back of my head at just the thought, and that southern drawl. It got me every time. I knew he could hear my labored breathing, but he seemed to like it, because he kept going. "I really can't wait for him to get here. It's torture sitting here all alone… thinking of him… I don't know how much longer I can hold out." A tiny little breathless sigh had me trembling, imagining all the things he might be doing right now.

"What will you do if he takes too long?" I don't know what made me ask, and truth be told, I was glad I did. Because he drew a deep breath and his tone became so soft, I had to strain to hear it. "I'll just have to keep myself entertained, I guess. But when he does show up… I suppose he'll have one hell of a surprise." I leaned against the doorframe and let my eyes travel up to the ceiling. "A surprise, eh? What sort of surprise?" A small hitch in his breath and a little sigh had me thinking that he was letting his hands wander. Such an appealing thought, indeed.

"He wont even know what hits him... I've been waiting so very long, you know? It's not fair that he's keeping me waiting even longer, but I don't really mind. He's worth it… God, he's worth it. I can't wait until I can touch him again. I'm hard just thinking about it…" I licked my very dry lips and palmed myself over my now too tight jeans. Fuck, but the man had a way with words. "Damn it, Nicky… You the one who isn't being fair…" He laughed this time, breathing heavily into the phone. "Says the one who isn't here, yet…" I smirked, "Give me ten minutes, and I will be."

He let out another sigh, and I knew he was leaning back on his couch or a chair. "Ten minutes? I think I can handle that. Can you, Greggo?" I moaned yet again. "Not with you talking like that, I can't. Jesus, Nick. I wont be able to drive if you keep this up." A sharp intake of breath sounded, and I couldn't help but smile at his next words. "Just get here. Please." With that, he hung up. I didn't even have time to respond, but that didn't bother me. I never knew that he could be such a fucking tease… and I liked it. I scrambled for the few items I'd needed. Some sleepwear, a change of clothes and a toothbrush were all that I'd really wanted. We both had work tomorrow, and I didn't want to have to make the trip later.

It might seem premature to some that I'm assuming like this, but really, I knew I wasn't coming home again tonight. I closed my eyes to savor that thought for another moment. Nicky, waiting all alone, just for me… Who would have guessed? Certainly not me, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. After procuring the aforementioned items and tossing them into my messenger bag, I made my way back to the front door. The drive over really was short, but it might as well have been days to me. I just couldn't get there fast enough. It was only the second time I could ever remember purposefully running red lights. The first time was because of Nicky, too. But that was an entirely different situation.

I wasn't going to let myself think about that day. Not right now. It wouldn't do to dwell on such horrible memories anyway. Not when I know that he is perfectly safe. I pulled into his driveway and put the car in park before grabbing my things and jogging up the front steps. I had barely knocked twice when the door opened. "You're late." I had to laugh, because really it was just too fucking cute for words. Glancing at my watch, I arched a brow and smiled at him. "By all of a minute. Patience is a virtue, you know." He frowned. "I'm not trying to be virtuous." I shook my head, so very amused. "Well, are you going to let me in, then? Or am I to stay out here as punishment?"

A wicked gleam flickered through his eyes and for a split second; I thought he might take me up on that offer. Thankfully, he didn't shut the door in my face. No, instead, he reached out and tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling me inside. "I can think of better ways to punish you, G." I stepped inside and kicked the door shut, dropping my bag on the floor. And in the two seconds it took me to do that, he was on me. My back connected with the hard wood of the door, but the shock of his lips on mine blocked out any pain I might have felt. His hands were everywhere all at once, strong sure touches over my sides, up my back, grabbing at my ass, and pulling me closer. He wasn't kidding, I guess. He really did need to touch me. I moaned and tangled my hands into his hair, delighting in the softness of it. He was letting it grow a bit longer, something that I thoroughly enjoyed.

The way he kissed me this time was different. No longer playful, but demanding and aggressive. He dominated my mouth and I trembled and tried not to get swept away. A moment later and he was pulling back. I'm not ashamed to say that I whimpered at the loss, but then he was tugging my shirt over my head. It was an idea that I wasn't going to argue with. In fact, I decided that he had no business wearing a shirt either. The nerve of this evil garment, hiding his body from me… Well, we'll just see about that, now wont we?

I don't know how we made it to the bedroom, really. I think there were a few pictures littering the floor and I'm pretty sure we knocked over a table along the way, but we certainly didn't care. Every few feet we'd managed to walk one of us was pressing the other into a wall, hands and mouths exploring again in a sort of erotic frenzy. At one point, I had him against the wall in the hallway, and the way his frame shook when I licked a swirl around a dusky nipple was fucking beauteous. His eyes, half lidded, caught mine as he pulled me into another frantic kiss before guiding me the last few steps forward, into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was at that this point, that I thought I'd get nervous. It would be perfectly natural, of course. But I found that I wasn't. I didn't have time to be. Not when he was letting his hands wander to the waist of my jeans, and dropping light licks and small kisses to my shoulders and collar bone. So distracted I was by all of his attention, I didn't realize what was happening until I was falling. My back hit the mattress, and he smiled down at me devilishly. "Love seeing you in my bed…" The way he said it made me groan, and I think he liked it, because he crawled over the length of my body. The pleasurable scrape of careful teeth on my chest caused me to hiss and sigh, my hands finding purchase on his back.

I wanted another taste of his fantastic lips, so I tried to pull him down, but he shook his head and dove for my neck. The bastard already knew just how to wind me up. My back bowed as he nibbled on the spot where my neck met my shoulder. We were rocking into each other now, hips languidly thrusting. Or maybe we had been for a while already? It was impossible to tell. Was there ever a time when Nick wasn't on top of me? When he wasn't devouring me? I can't remember. Don't want to. Because he's pressing me down into the mattress, and remapping my mouth all over again.

Strong, deft hands were on my jeans again, popping the button open, and then slowly pulling the zipper down. His fingers purposefully brushed over my aching need and I whimpered into his mouth. He pulled away, sitting back on his heels and running his palms over my sides, sliding them lower until they caught my waste band. Before I had the chance to even blink, I was naked, my jeans now somewhere across the room. Apparently, he liked the fact that I hadn't bothered with boxers today. If that grin was anything to go by, anyway.

And then he was just staring at me, like I was the best birthday gift he'd ever gotten. He hadn't said anything; just let his eyes wander over me from head to toe ever so slowly. After what felt like forever, I tried to move my legs and cover myself, if only a little. He growled lightly and gently parted my thighs, pressing them back to the bed beneath me. "Don't do that… You're beautiful." I know my face showed my disbelief, but he wasn't looking, not there anyway. His eyes were making their way up from my left leg then down my right while his hands caressed my thighs. These soft, barely there touches were driving me crazy. But the expression he now wore stopped any protest or comment I might have made.

I know I whimpered again. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to just sit here anymore. I wanted him to touch me more, kiss me senseless. "Nicky… Please?" I reached for him, but he shook his head and moved back a bit. I nearly growled in frustration but the sound died on my lips as a white-hot wave of intense pleasure surged through me. My back arched while I moaned and fisted his sheets. When I could see again, I found him on his stomach, head in between my legs. His fucking wonderful tongue peaking out between soft parted lips, gently lapping at the tip of my already dripping length.

I could have died right then. It just wasn't fair that he could do this to me with the slightest of touches, the smallest of licks. Fuck, but it just couldn't get any better then this. And then I was proven wrong not even a second later. Soft, wet heat suddenly engulfed me and I know I moaned his name. May have even screamed it. Big warm hands held my hips down while he worked, driving me insane. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him. But I didn't want him to stop. Didn't want that glorious mouth to leave me. Low vibrations from his throat had me keening. "Haaa… Sooo good…. Ah!" His mouth had gotten tight as he hollowed out his cheeks and… oh god… Sucked. And his tongue… Jesus. It curled around me, licking and flicking over every inch of my member. Not even ten minutes since I lost my clothes and I was already so close to the brink.

"Nah! No… Nicky… St-stop. I'm gonna…" And just like that, his mouth was gone. Even though I was the one who'd told him to stop, I still let out a soft whine at the loss. Opening my eyes, when I had closed them I'll never know, there he was. Handsome face, toned chest, and as I let my eyes continue further south, my mouth watered. He really was fucking beautiful. Naked as the day he was born, and fully erect, I couldn't help but stare. Now I understood why he'd wanted to take his time to look me over. I could just sit here and look at him for hours, I swear.

"C'mere Nicky. I want to touch you..." This time, when I reached for him, he was there. All soft tan, warm skin and gorgeous smiles and mine. All mine. How the hell had I gotten this lucky? We were kissing again; while I ran my fingers over every inch I could find baring one choice area. Lying on our sides and facing each other while we finally touched from head to toe with out any sort of barrier. He was hot, burning even. I smiled as I thought that it must be in his blood, Texas heat and all. I actually ran a little colder then most, so it was perfect. We just seemed to… fit. Even if it was two men and not a man and a woman, it was perfect.

I never thought that I'd be in this situation. Never for a second thought that the person I'd fall in love with wouldn't be some cute little blonde with a great rack and killer legs. I didn't care, though. Nick was so much better then that. His lips were just as soft as any woman's, and I enjoyed his flat, firm chest very much. He made the cutest little noises when I tweaked his nipples. So fucking sexy. When our hips came together every few seconds, I couldn't breathe. He swallowed every moan I made with eager lips and tongue, while his hands wandered to my hips, grinding against me harder. I pulled back with a loud groan and stared at him through what I knew to be glazed over, half lidded eyes.

He gave me a gentle peck and cupped my cheek. "How far do you wanna take this, Greg? I need to know what you're ready for and what you aren't." I blinked, surprised. Suddenly he was being so tender. The passion was still there in his eyes, but so was a different kind of warmth that I wasn't prepared for. It knocked the breath right out of me again. I let my eyes drop as I nibbled my bottom lip. How far did I want to take this? It wasn't that I was scared. Well, I was a little nervous sure… But I knew Nicky wouldn't hurt me. That much was obvious.

So, really… It was more a matter of whether or not we should slow things down. Maybe hold off from actual sex for a while. Instantly, I frowned at the thought. Nicky chuckled and nibbled my earlobe before whispering. "So cute when you concentrate." I sighed and slid a hand into his hair. "I want you. I want this. I don't want to wait… Is that… I mean, would that be okay?" He arched a surprised brow and nodded quickly. "Whatever you want Greggo. I'll do anything you ask. I don't care about anything else… I just want you, and I'll take whatever you are willing to give me." My heart nearly burst right then, and to show it, I kissed him frantically. Unable to form any response in that particular moment, I let my lips and hands do it for me.

He seemed to like that, and responded with just as much fervor. Suddenly, we were rolling. Or more specifically, I was being rolled, on top of him. Somehow, I ended up in between his legs, groaning at the accidental friction that we'd created. His back arched as he ground his hips up into mine and panted. My hands were trembling just the slightest bit, again. "I don't really know what to do…" He smiled up at me lazily. "Yes you do. It's almost the same as having sex with a girl…" I cut him off. "No its not… T-there's stuff we need to do, right? Like preparation and… stuff." His grin widened. "Have you been studying, G?" I blushed but nodded once. "Not much… Just a little." That was the truth. I knew very little on the subject. But I am smart enough to know that you can't just try and shove something up there without some sort of prep. He kept his wide grin while spreading his legs a little further, and rolled our hips together. "Mmm… I told you I was waiting for you. What do you think I was doing?"

If it were possible to get any harder at this moment, I would have. As it was I felt a heady throb shoot straight through my groin as I imagined it. "Fuck Nicky… That is so damn hot." The breathy chuckle he released as I licked a long stripe up the column of his neck was music to my ears. Some type of cool plastic traced along my side, causing me to twitch in surprise. Where he had pulled the bottle of lube from, I would never know. I wasn't expecting the cool liquid being squeezed onto my almost painfully hard length either, but I certainly had no complaints. He was suckling my neck, now, while his hand played over me, warming the gel while I rocked into the amazing friction. A moment later, his hand disappeared and I growled out in obvious warning, but he only smiled. "I'm ready Greg… and so are you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded once. I could do this. I know I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Nick awoke to the sound of knocking on his front door. Frowning, he checked the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. Thinking that it must be some sort of mail or delivery service, he shrugged to himself, resigned to answering. Hugging the warmth in his arms, he dropped a small kiss to Greg's forehead. Smiling down at the sleeping man before slowly moving out of bed. Carefully navigating his hallway, avoiding the various objects on the floor, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and called out, "One second." And true to his word, he was at the door not a moment later. Though, he wasn't expecting Warrick Brown to be on the other side.

"Hey, I know it's early and all, but Tina and I got into it again. I was wondering if I could crash…" He trailed off as he walked past Nick and into the house. Something he'd done a thousand times. This time was a bit different though. He ended up tripping over a bag left by the door. A bag that seemed vaguely familiar. Green eyes glanced from the offending object to Nick, confused. Said man didn't seem to notice, though. He was already making his way back into the bedroom to gather some sheets and a pillow. Warrick took the time to look around. Something was off here. He just couldn't place it.

It wasn't until Nick was cautiously walking back down the hallway that he noticed the overturned table and pictures scattered all over the hallway floor. He tilted his head in slight confusion. It looked like someone had ransacked the place. Well, no. That wasn't right. Because the living room looked just as it always did. There were only three doors at the end of that hall, and Warrick knew it. The bathroom, the linen closet, and the bedroom… And since Nick didn't seem all that surprised about the mess it was obvious that he'd helped in making it. Plus, there was a sizable hicky on the side of his neck.

Armed with these facts the answer came to him like a lightning bolt. "You have company don't you? I'm sorry man. I'll just get outta your hair…" The obviously tired man only waved him off as he set about constructing a makeshift bed. "You're already here 'Rick. It's all good." Once he finished setting up the couch he turned to his best friend. "So you wanna talk about it?" Warrick merely shrugged. There wasn't really much to talk about. It was beginning to become routine, these fights with his wife. There was nothing new to tell. Nick had heard it all before.

But before he could voice this, Nick was already in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. Something was off with that too, though. Determined, he decided that it was his job as best friend to figure it out. So, he followed and stood by the fridge while the shorter male moved about. It wasn't until Nick was handing him a cup of coffee that he realized what it was. Stokes wasn't walking normally. He wasn't limping or anything like that. More like he was walking stiffly. "Thanks." The brunette merely smiled sleepily and sipped from his own cup, waiting.

A few quiet minutes later, Warrick began explaining the latest argument. It was the same really. He wasn't home enough. He never had time for her. His job was more important to him. Nick nodded and offered advice where he could, but really, there was nothing he could offer except a friendly ear. Still, it was what friends were for, no? A half an hour later, they were in the living room, chuckling about one of the lighter moments during a recent case when something caught Warrick's eye. It really wouldn't have made anyone else curious. After all, it was only a piece of cloth.

What caught his interest was the fact that it definitely wasn't Nick's shirt. In fact, it looked to be the same shirt that one Greg Sanders had been sporting just before he'd left work not four hours prior. The sudden stop in all conversation was what probably got Nick curious. He'd followed his friend's gaze, and almost immediately, he realized what had caused his lack of attention. Sighing lightly, he set his mug on the coffee table and moved to where the shirt lay, on the floor by the recliner. He bent and picked it up carefully, almost affectionately. A small smile touched his lips before he lifted his gaze back up. Brown orbs met and locked with green.

Neither spoke for long minutes, Warrick from shock, and Nick from sheer curiosity. Finally, the staring match was broken when Nick gazed back down at the shirt and brought it to his face. Inhaling the scent that still lingered on the garment, he sighed contentedly and raised a challenging brow to the other man. "Cat got your tongue?" Green eyes blinked before focusing on his coffee mug. "No. Just surprised. Uh… I didn't know that you… ah…" A short bark of laughter cut off Warrick's awkward attempt at conversation. "You never asked. This gonna be a problem for you, Brown?" A quick shake of his head had tan shoulders relaxing. Though when they'd gotten tense had gone unnoticed. "Good. I'm sorry; I just didn't know how to tell you." The ex-gambler set down his mug and arched a brow. "Which part, Stokes? The part about you playing for the same team, or the part where you and Sanders are… What? Together?"

That last bit was mainly a request for confirmation. It was obvious that Greg was there at that very moment, in Nick's room. This didn't mean that they were dating though, or that they were doing anything beyond the obvious. It wasn't until Nick's shoulders sagged that Warrick realized something. It seemed he didn't quite know how to answer that question. "I… We… Look, I don't like all men. Just him, so you don't have to freak out about it. But we haven't really talked about it, yet. I mean, I think we are together… but I don't know for sure. So can you just drop it for now?" A small nod met his words and for that, he was grateful. "Good, now get some sleep. We all have work and I'm so tired I could fall asleep where I stand."

Warrick moved to his 'bed' and waved to Nick, calling back. "Well, go then. Sanders might be getting cold. Can't have that now can we?" The only response he got was a pillow tossed in his face. He laughed and kicked off his shoes before lying down. It was too funny. Everything was just a little bit different, but it all still felt the same. Maybe now he cold think up some interesting nicknames for Sanders. This could be fun. After all, opportunities like this didn't just pop up every day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

I awoke slowly and snuggled into the warmth at my side. Reluctant to fully awaken, I kept my eyes shut while I let my mind wander back to the previous day. Only two words could describe it fully. Mind blowing. I sighed contentedly and hid my face in the crook of my bed partner's neck, simply enjoying the closeness. He shifted slightly and let out a small sigh of his own. Oh yeah. I could so get used to this. I lay there for a long while, just appreciating the moment. Until the alarm clock went off, that is. Unwilling to rise just yet, I clung to him while he stretched and yawned. "Morning." I grunted an incoherent reply and snuggled closer. He laughed lightly and ran his fingers through my hair, which only made me want to fall back to sleep.

That wasn't happening though, and we both knew it. Sadly, I pulled away from him and moved to stretch as well. When I opened my eyes again, he was leaning over me with a small grin. I arched a curious brow in return. "What?" He didn't answer right away, bending to kiss me softly first. "Nothing really. I just… I like this." I furrowed my brow, mildly confused. "What do you mean?" He trailed a hand over the side of my face tenderly. "I like waking up with you. It's just really… nice." An eighteen-wheeler truck couldn't have stopped the blush the rushed to my cheeks. "I like it too." My answer seemed to please him, because his grin nearly split his face in two. Languidly, he stood and held out a hand to me.

"Let's shower. We've got to get moving or we'll be late." I nodded, took his hand and stood before stealing a small kiss of my own. "I'll be right there. Just gotta go get my bag." I rushed out into the hallway, and narrowly missed stepping on a piece of glass. That's right… We did get a little out of control last night. I shook my head and chuckled before continuing out into the living room. I had just found my bag, and was bending to pick it up when a familiar voice sounded from somewhere to my left. "You should probably put some clothes on when there are other guys over. Nick might get all jealous…" I nearly jumped out of my skin I was so surprised.

"Holy shit, dude! When the hell did you get here?" Warrick just arched a brow from his place on the couch and smirked. "Really? That's the first thing you ask? I'm pretty sure it was sometime after all of your… fun." I frowned, unsure of how to respond. So, I slung my bag over my shoulder and shrugged. "First off, at least I'm wearing something. Second, Nick knows he has no competition when it comes to you. And third, my fun is none of your business." The older CSI just laughed. "Yeah, yeah… Whatever. Go back to your husband, I'm sure he's wondering where you are." I laughed too, suddenly very pleased, and made my way back to the bedroom, then into Nick's private bathroom.

The shower was already on, and Nick was already washing himself by the time I returned. I smiled and dropped my bag, before removing my boxers. I had thankfully put them on last night before I'd passed out. I normally didn't like sleeping naked, though I'm thinking that may change soon enough. I slipped into the shower, closing the door behind me, and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "You didn't warn me that someone was here." He stiffened slightly in my grasp before glancing at me over his shoulder. "I forgot… I'm sorry. He came over around one. He and Tina are fighting again." I bit my bottom lip, unsure of how to phrase my next question. "He didn't seem to be surprised that I was here…"

He took one of my hands in his own, lacing them together before kissing my knuckles. "Does that bother you?" His voice seemed small all of a sudden, and his shoulders hunched. Like he was nervous about my answer. I frowned and spoke without much thought. "No. I just wasn't expecting it… He scared the crap out of me." The tension that had seeped into him had vanished an instant later when the sound of his laughter filled the air. "Yeah, 'Rick can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." I kissed his shoulder and smiled against his skin. "Uh huh. Apparently I'm not allowed to walk around in my boxers or you'll get all jealous. Oh, and we got married while I wasn't paying attention? Was it a nice ceremony? I hope so…"

I found myself pinned against the wall before I could even finish my sentence. Soft lips and tongue upon my own stole my breath, and I pulled him even closer. The kiss was long, and slow, and full of promise. Panting, he pulled back enough to breathe and smiled. "What if I said I would get jealous? What then?" I leaned my head back against the tile and stared at him intently, licking my lips. I will never get enough of his taste. "I'd like it... maybe even a little too much, actually." He pressed himself flush against me, and nipped at my neck, lapping at the abused skin. "Why?" He mouthed that one word against me, and I shivered.

"B-because… That… It would mean that as far as you see it, I'm yours. I like the way that sounds." I swallowed thickly, my throat dry all of a sudden, while I braced for his reaction. I didn't have long to wait, though. His response was almost instantaneous. My arms were pinned to the wall at the wrists while he kissed me senseless. The water poured over us, only adding to the illusion that he was everywhere all at once. I groaned into his mouth, kissing back just as passionately, wanting to give just as much as I was getting.

A knock at the door surprised me enough to pull away and bang my head against the wall. I couldn't help but laugh, even as I cursed. Gentle fingers appeared at the back of my head, trying to massage the pain away. I sent him a small smile before stealing another light kiss. "We can talk about this more a little later. Otherwise we really are going to be late." He nodded and stepped back, before setting about actually showering. Twenty minutes later, we were out, dry and dressed. Upon exiting, we found Warrick leaning against the wall looking entirely bored.

"I don't even wanna know what took so long. Just wanted to let you know I'm heading out now. See you at work." With that, he turned and left. I couldn't contain my laughter, I was just so very happy. We decided to take Nick's truck to work, because it would be pointless to take two cars when we're on the same case anyway. The drive was fairly short, and neither of us spoke, but the silence was comfortable, not awkward. I stole several side-glances at him, admiring the way the sunlight accentuated his face. He was smiling lightly and humming along with the soft sounds of country music flowing from the radio. It was a really nice moment and I found myself hoping that things could just stay like this. My world would be absolutely perfect.

Not for the first time in my life, I wished I had some sort of super power. Like the ability to freeze time, that would be cool. "Hey, if you could have any super power, what would you pick?" We were at the Lab now, just stepping out of the Denali. He looked at me with a quirked brow, obviously amused. "Where did that come from?" I shrugged; not wanting to share my totally cheesy thought process. "Just wondering. I mean, really. If you could have any one power, what would it be?" He locked up and started towards the front door.

For a moment, I didn't think he'd answer, but then he stopped and turned to me with a small grin. "I'd want to be able to read minds." I paused a few feet behind him, turning the answer over in my head. "Why?" He turned around to face me fully after glancing around the deserted parking lot. A moment later, he'd closed the distance between us and dropped a quick kiss to the corner of my mouth. "So then I'd always know how to keep you happy." My face was fire engine red in two seconds flat. But before I could even begin think of a reply, he'd already entered the building.

Blinking back my surprise, I followed a few minutes later, hoping that my blush had diminished by then. Nick was already changed and ready for work by the time I reached the locker room. Which was a bit of a blessing. I didn't think I'd be able to keep from blushing all over again. And I'd definitely end up staring. I opened my locker and changed in record time, avoiding his eyes the entire time, because I knew he was watching. When I finished we made our way to the break room.

Grissom and Warrick were already there, sipping on their respective cups of coffee. I made my way over to the pot and set about dumping it. No way in hell was I drinking the sludge. No, I wasn't going to settle for anything less than the ambrosia known as Blue Hawaiian blend. After carefully removing my stash from its hiding place, I quickly filled the filter before returning it to its rightful home. Nick took a seat at the table, and I leaned against the counter while I waited for the pot to brew. Grissom didn't seem ready to speak yet, he was busy reading some report. Warrick shot me an amused smile, but I shrugged it off. He wouldn't say anything in front of the boss man. That much I knew for sure.

Sara walked in with Catherine at her heels a few minutes later. We made small talk while I poured a cup for both Nick and I. The conversation consisted of what we'd missed at breakfast the previous morning, which wasn't much. I set Nick's mug in front of him, and took a sip from my own. Not realizing that I'd subconsciously leaned against the back of his chair, so that my hip was pressed against his shoulder. It wasn't until he was answering some comment that I'd made that it dawned on me. Even then, it was only because he'd tilted his head back to respond and ended up resting the top of his head against my stomach.

I tried to move away as quickly and as nonchalantly as possible, praying that no one had noticed. It seemed that I wasn't so lucky, though. When I glanced around the room, my eyes caught Grissom's and it was obvious that he'd seen it. I ducked my head under the guise of taking a sip of coffee, hoping to all gods in heaven that he wouldn't mention it. It seemed that the gods took pity on me today, because he cleared his throat and began delegating assignments for the night. As I knew, Nick and I were to go and interview some known friends of the 22-year-old victim. Warrick and Sara still had some loose ends to tie up from their ongoing case, and Grissom himself would be doing some sort of lab experiment. So it was just Nick and I for the moment. The others would catch up later.

And so it went. We finished our coffee and headed back out to Nick's truck. He drove, of course, it being his car and all. I preferred it that way, though. It gave me time to watch him. Something I knew I could do for hours on end. I was so deep in my own thoughts that it caught me off guard when he broke the silence. "So, what power would you want?" I blinked, lost. "Huh?" Oh yeah, I'm so very eloquent, I know. It must have amused him, though, because he smiled and glanced at me for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "What super power would you pick, if you had the choice?"

I let my gaze travel to the passenger window, thinking that if I weren't facing him then it'd be easier to answer. "I'd like to freeze time…" I trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging between us. The silence that followed went on long enough that I'd thought he'd leave it at that, but a beat after the thought crossed my mind, he spoke. "To freeze time, huh? That's kind of odd. Why would you want that?" I curled my hands into fists in my lap and took a shaky breath. I didn't want to sound like an idiot but really, that was inevitable at this point. So I spoke before I could second-guess myself. "So that everything could stay just like this, always. It'd be perfect." Had I been looking anywhere but at my lap, I would have noticed him pulling over. But sadly, since I wasn't paying attention, his touch made me jump in my seat.

The pads of his fingers grazed my jaw as he gently forced my head up to meet his gaze. "What do you mean?" I shrugged and let my eyes wander to his neck, avoiding eye contact. This was so embarrassing. Was he really going to make me say something so damned corny out loud? Yes. Yes he was. "I'd like to stay just like this, with you… Forever. It'd be perfect. That's all I'd want." His lips were on mine not even a second after I'd finished. That sure was happing quite often. I licked his bottom lip, attempting to gain access to his mouth, but he pulled back before things could progress any further.

"Never gonna be able to make it through the day if you keep saying things like that. Can barely stay focused on the job as it is." Despite his words, he kissed me again. Nothing heavy. Just another small peck, but it still left me wanting more. A tiny growl of disproval rumbled in my chest, but he only chuckled. "I swear, Greggo… You are gonna be the death of me." I didn't respond verbally, but only because I didn't trust myself to speak just then. So, I looked out the window instead, while I tentatively took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together. He offered a gentle squeeze and whistled contentedly to himself, which only made me smile. The rest of the short drive was quiet while we listened to the music that could just barely be heard from his stereo. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

The end of that shift showed nothing new. Not a single lead. We'd ended up going out to breakfast with everyone, before Nicky took me home. He'd intended on just dropping me off, but I'd asked him in for coffee. Lame, I know but I hadn't wanted to let him go just yet. Not that I had to twist his arm or anything. He'd decided to come in for a while, and we'd ended up cuddling on the couch. He was so warm and so damn comfortable, too comfortable. I fell asleep right there in his arms, I guess. But when I awoke the next evening, I was in my bed. No Nicky in sight. Confused, I showered, shaved and dressed before heading out of the house, only to remember that I'd left my car at his place. But, before I could pull out my cell and call him, I saw it parked in my usual spot. There was only one way it could have gotten there, and that thought made me smile. He really was such a damn golden boy. I shook my head and headed out, wondering if he'd actually gotten any sleep last night.

I caught him in the parking lot when I pulled in. He was just getting out of his truck. Feeling a bit giddy, I glanced around, and smiled. Not a soul in sight. Deciding that I didn't care what might be caught on the security cameras, I jogged up to him and pinned him against the now closed door of his vehicle. My lips were on his without hesitation, and he kissed back eagerly. A moan rumbled in his chest as I ran my fingers up his sides and suckled his bottom lip. Grinning, I pulled back a bit. "Morning, and thank you. I didn't even remember that I'd left it at your place." He returned the smile and shrugged.

"Good morning, and I kind of forgot about it too, until we got to your house. So after you passed out, I brought it back and called a cab. No big deal, boss." I frowned and took a few steps back, but only because I could hear a car coming. He tilted his head and flashed me an odd look. I couldn't really decipher it right then, but instead of asking, I let it drop. Sighing lightly, I shoved my hands into my pockets and moved my gaze to the ground. I hated the way I felt around him sometimes. Like a fucking schoolgirl or something... It's kind of pathetic if you think about it. Which is why I never let myself dwell on it for long.

"You could have stayed… I mean, you didn't have to leave at all, you know?" I didn't see the expression he wore when I said it. I was too nervous to look. Didn't trust myself enough, because I've never had to do this before. Well, I mean I have, but not like this. I never thought twice about what the girl I was seeing thought about me. Because I've always been pretty sure of myself, and relationships always came so naturally to me. But this was different. It was Nicky, so of course it was. I scuffed my foot, if only for a small distraction, until a warm hand landed softly on my shoulder, then slid up to cup the side of my face.

"Next time, I will. Promise." I looked up with a smile that I knew was splitting my face in two and nodded. He chuckled and shook his head before pulling me close and dropping his forehead into the crook of my neck. "I had to go home. Needed some clothes… and yours definitely wouldn't fit." I laughed, suddenly feeling infinitely better.

After that, we went inside and got the day started. Though the evening quickly proved that the case was going nowhere fast. Our youngest Vic didn't seem to have too many friends. In fact, we couldn't find a single person that had been an acquaintance, let alone any closer. It was almost as if he'd been a ghost in school. No one in the neighborhood had any information to offer about him either. His test scores and academic record were average. On top of that, every photo taken of the Vic had been either with other family members or he was simply alone. How could someone live like that? Without any social connection what so ever? It made no sense. One clue we did discover had been that he'd been attending therapy. With one Scott Evans. For what, we had yet to discover. As the therapist it seemed, was not listed in Las Vegas. At least, not anymore… It was discovered shortly after that he'd moved recently, to California.

Sadly, once this bit of information was unearthed, we found that we could only acquire his latest and last known addresses. There was no telephone listing. No cell phone number and no known family members to contact and question. Though one key point of interest was that a red mustang was registered under his name. Nick, being the senior CSI volunteered to venture to California, with Grissom of course, in order to continue the investigation. They were leaving directly after shift. Which was fast, but that's how things happen sometimes. When you've got a lead, you have to chase it down before it gets cold. As such, said shift ended with a stolen moment in the locker room.

We had precious little time. Nicky was to go home and pack right away. I tried to bite back a moan as he attacked my neck while he pressed me into the wall. There was no way I was going to be able to stay quiet if he kept it up, though. And I tried to inform him of this between gasps, when he pulled back all on his own. "Wait for me at my place?" I blinked in surprise and attempted to process his odd statement. How could I wait for him? He'd be gone… Unless he meant… After another short moment, I realized what he was asking and nodded, licking my lips and gazing at him heatedly.

"But you could be gone for days, or who knows how long… Are you sure? I mean… You must be, but…Uh, yeah. I will, if that's what you, what you want." He stole another small kiss and let his fingers trace over the still sensitive flesh of my neck. I shivered at the contact, but somehow I managed to hold his eyes. Then his hand was gone as he sunk it into his jeans pocket and produced a shiny piece of metal. Less then a second later he was pressing that same object into my palm as my brows furrowed. I must have looked like some sort of an idiot, I'm sure… but this just didn't compute.

I glanced down at my hand when he pulled his back, to stare at the small sliver key. There was no way he could have known that the investigation would take such a turn, and yet he had this key all ready for me. It wasn't attached to his key ring, and it was obviously brand new. A low, soft chuckle caught my ears as he nuzzled into my neck. "I'm sure, G. I was going to give that to you anyway, its just now I have a convenient excuse to do it." He took another kiss from me as he let his eyes travel over my face. "I'll be back before you know it, and I have you to look forward to… So I'll try to wrap things up as quick as I can."

I swallowed thickly while nodding, and closed my fingers over the small object before shoving it into my own pocket. How the hell was he able to reduce me to a blushing teenaged wreck? It wasn't fair, I tell you. Gentle hands cupped my face as he rested our foreheads together. "I'll be back before that fades. Promise." Huh? What the hell was he talking about? Before what fades? I arched a brow but decided to let it drop for the moment as his lips took mine one last time. Then, much faster then I would have liked, he was gone. With a long sigh, I trudged to my locker and changed sluggishly. Now that he'd left, I had time to contemplate his odd comment. What could he have meant? What was going to fade, exactly? This thing, whatever it is, between us? Grabbing my stuff, I headed out towards my car, head still in the clouds. It wasn't until I walked passed Warrick that I was pulled from my inner musings over Nicky's words.

"Nice bruise. Let me guess... A baseball hit you? Or maybe, you got punched in the neck? Oh, wait, you got attacked by a vacuum and lost, right? That one was always my favorite." I frowned and my confusion must have been obvious because he laughed and pointed to a spot on his own neck. "The present Nicky left you… Its huge." I ran to the mirrors around the corner and nearly shrieked in my dismay. God damn it, but that man was evil, I swear. 'Rick wasn't lying, it was huge, alright. The biggest hicky I'd ever had, that's for fucking sure. And it was in plain sight, too. No turtleneck would ever cover it. Not that I'd get away with one in Nevada anyways. I ran my fingers over my face and laughed. What else could I do? There was no hiding it at this point and shift was over anyway. The only thing left to do was to go home, pack some things and head over to Nick's. I'd figure it all out later. Maybe while I'm at it, I'll call him and ask him what the hell he was thinking.

Either way, I was staying at his place. After all, I keep my promises. And this one, I was looking forward to keeping. Not the 'being there by myself' part. But the 'him coming home' part sounded pretty damn good to me. Warrick waved as I left the hall and headed out. I all but ignored it and went home to grab some essentials. This process took longer then expected, but only because I didn't know what to bring, really. Sure there was the obvious things like spare clothes, my toothbrush and deodorant, etc. But what about little things, like my Ipod, and laptop and maybe some video games? Would that be a bit forward? I didn't think so, since there was no way of knowing when he'd return. And it wasn't like I was going to sit there and do nothing the entire time. Tomorrow was my day off and, if I'm staying there, then I'm going to be comfortable.

I decided that it didn't matter, I'd bring what I wanted for tonight and get more things as and if needed later. Twenty minutes after that, I was back at his apartment. It really was weird being there when he wasn't. I mean he was placing a lot of trust in me, you know? I could go through every last thing he owned and he'd never know. Not that I would. It was just the point of the matter. I dropped my bags and grabbed the note he'd left on the table.

Greg, go ahead and help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. I set aside some space for your clothes in my room. You know where everything is. I'll call you later from the hotel. Nick.

P.S. You are too damned irresistible, and I'm not sorry.

I smiled imagining the smug grin on his face, the fucking beautiful bastard, and set the note back down before heading to the fridge. I grabbed a beer and sat down for a moment, just staring at the bottle. This place seemed so big without him here to fill it. I decided that just wouldn't do, so I hooked up my Ipod to his stereo and set up some music. The rest of the day was passed with settling in. True to form, Nick had indeed left me some space for my clothes, in his dresser. It seemed I had a drawer all to myself. I smiled as I placed the clothes I brought inside.

After all was said and done, I showered and changed into a pair of sleep pants before crawling into his bed. It was kind of lonely, smelling his scent all around me, but not being able to curl up in his arms. When had I gotten used to that? It's only happened maybe a handful of times, but already I missed it. Missed his quiet, slow breaths. Wanted to run my hands over his sides and press my ear to his chest. Wanted his heartbeat to lull me to sleep.

As my eyes slid shut, I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd been in this bed. The heat that shot through me at the thought was so potent, that as I glanced down at myself, I realized I was painfully hard. Just from a fleeting thought. I sighed and let my eyes slide shut once again. Then, letting out a tiny whine, I unfolded the still fresh memories, letting them replay in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

This Chapter isn't going to have any plot and contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature. Fair warning. If reading materials containing gay sex should offend you in some way… Why the hell are you in this section of the fandom? As for the rest of you… Please enjoy. *Smiles*

Now then, on with the story…

*Flashback*

It was hot… So very hot… But even though it felt like way too much to handle, I wanted more. A low rumble vibrated in my chest as I locked my hips in place, refusing to allow myself any movement beyond what I'd already done. His body was on fire, and burning mine to ashes right along with it. Panting heavily, I hid my face in the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He whimpered lightly, his mouth dragging a fiery path along the column of my throat while I struggled to stay still. He needed time to… adjust? Or whatever. But he was goading me wordlessly. Trying to get me to move before he was ready. Which was fine by me, if not a wasted effort. I wasn't going to hurt him just because he couldn't wait a couple of minutes. Try as he might to persuade me otherwise. I bit my lip until I tasted blood… until he wasn't trembling anymore… until his body relaxed under me.

My hands traced paths along his thighs, sides and chest, attempting to relax him further. Then I dove for his lips, and as I coaxed his tongue out to play, he bit my bottom lip in warning. Apparently, he was done waiting. I couldn't help the breathy chuckle that escaped as I glanced down into his eyes. I ran the fingertips of my right hand over his jaw line before rolling my hips slightly, just once. Instantly two things happened. His nails raked lightly down my back, pulling me closer… and I lost the ability to breathe entirely. Oh my fucking god, but he was tight… and I think I may have let loose a whimper of my own. But no one else was there to hear it, and really, I had other things to worry about. Better things. Like the way his skin tastes, or the way his legs feel wrapped around me, or how fucking gorgeous he looks right now. Flushed with arousal, chocolate eyes hazy with lust.

I bite my lip yet again, only this time it's to focus on moving, but with care. I don't know everything about this, but I do know that if I were in his place, I'd want him to take it slow. So that's what I did… or tried to do. It seemed that slow was not in his vocabulary just then, because his back bowed and he rocked his hips up into mine hard while the broken syllables of my name dripped from his lips. "Gr-Greg… Move… Now!" He didn't have to tell me, though. Why? Because I was already rocking into him blindly, and much harder then I'd meant to. I opened my mouth to apologize but he moaned, and it was lost. I was lost, because I couldn't keep still any longer. Something in me had snapped. I had no self-control left. The only thing I wanted to do was fuck him into the mattress and as he gently bit my neck, I knew he agreed.

Slick, tight, fucking amazing heat engulfed me with every thrust. My mouth, which I'd never been very good at controlling, started babbling broken and breathless words all on its own. Mostly it was his name, but there were other words mixed in there as well. His hands were everywhere all at once, it seemed. Over my back, in my hair, cupping my face… Everywhere. His hips met mine eagerly, and his tongue traced the shell of my ear and fuck but if he kept it up I was going to come before we really got started. And then, just when I'd thought it couldn't get any better, his body suddenly got twice as tight and he nearly howled. My body went still, my eyes wide in concern. But then he was yelling at me, begging even. "Again! Do that AGAIN! Please? Greg... Right there... Nnn…"

Well who the hell was I to say no to a request like that? Nobody, that's who. I pulled back and rocked into him again, the exact same way… and his reaction was the same as before. So fucking tight. Planting my hands for balance, I did it again, and again and again… because I'd do anything he asked. There was nothing after that, nothing but Nick. His scent, his taste, his touch… He was all that mattered. I marveled at how well we fit together, like we were made specifically for this moment. His sighs, moans and mewls fueled my desire, pushing me higher and higher. Sweat slicked my back and chest while the roar of my heart sounded in my ears. My hands clutched at his hips, guiding him to me. His desire, hot and pulsing, trapped between our bodies… rubbing deliciously against my lower stomach.

The static between us was almost tangible. The electric shocks over my skin formed by our joining could almost be tasted. So palpable was our energy. And he was beautiful. Splayed under me, head thrown back, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. His lower lip trembled with every breath that he took. Strong, sure fingers curled into my slightly damp hair and pulled me down for a toe curling, heart stopping, brain-melting kiss. Our moans were swallowed up within it, and I was dizzy with it all.

I wasn't going to last much longer, and I knew it. Not with how hot he was, how good it felt. But it wasn't fair, because I didn't ever want this to end. I kissed my way over his jaw and nibbled on his ear while I moved within him. "Mmmm… M'gonna come… Want you to come with me, Nicky…" His body tightened up like a vice around me, though I hadn't thought it possible. His toned back arched off of the bed, forcing me even deeper as his release coated our stomachs. The cry of my name that fell from his lips threw me over the edge as well, and I was falling.

When the high wore off, I realized I was still gently biting his neck, panting into his skin. I carefully withdrew from his body, and curled up into his side. Sighing contentedly. Something akin to a low purr rumbled in his chest in reply, as he combed his fingers through my hair, before wrapping an arm securely around my waist. I fell asleep shortly after, lightly mumbling the word 'Mine' and tugging him closer. As such I didn't feel the cool wet cloth that he'd used to clean us up, or the way he was so careful and gentle in his task.

*End Flashback*

I knew I was moaning, crying out even. My hand moved at near lightning speeds over my dripping length. Just the memory of his touch brought phantom tingles in waves all over my body. I licked my lips and tossed my head back when I imagined what his tongue might feel like working over the taught flesh of my desire. So close… but it wasn't enough. I need him, damn it. And like he'd heard my thoughts, Nick's voice floated in from the other room. "Greg? You there?"

And that was all it took. I came undone, with the aid of my own hand and a few words from him. It was a good minute later, while I lay there panting and sated, covered in my own fluids, that I realized that I had actually heard him. Could hear him still, in fact. His voice was coming from his answering machine. Looking to both my left and right, I smiled when I caught sight of a cordless phone on his nightstand. Lazily, I reached out and picked it up, a contented smile sweeping over my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey, I'm here… Sorry about that. How was the trip?" I pretended not to notice the relief in his voice when he replied, hoping that he wouldn't notice how breathless my own was. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd assume it was only because I ran to catch the call.

"Oh, hey… I was worried that maybe you'd fallen asleep or something. The trip was fine. We'll be headed back around mid-day tomorrow, though. Just gotta take care of a few loose ends and we'll be on our way again." I frowned at the statement, even though it really was wonderful news.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't a good thing?" A low chuckle sounded, and then I realized that my words might not have come out quite right. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"You'd be both wrong and right… We found his body when we arrived. His C.O.D was a single gunshot to the back of his head. No signs of a struggle, so he might have known the killer. It also looks like he was robbed blind. The television, laptop, and stereo systems are missing. His car is gone, too. But get this, we put out an APB for it, and not an hour later we got a report back. Seems a young woman was spotted driving it. The beat cop that spotted the vehicle lost it before he could pull her over, though. Either way it looks like our main suspect is a girl around the same age as the tortured kid."

I frowned. "That doesn't make sense. As far as we know he doesn't even have any friends… Did they get a good look at her? Do we have a description to go off of? If it's a girl the Vic knew, or a student at his University, then a description should help us find her pretty quickly."

"We're working on that now. The officer who spotted her is being interviewed and we'll put out a BOLO for her once that's done." I nodded to myself, silently agreeing. Knowing that to be the best course of action.

Languidly stretching, I smiled and asked, "So you guys have both had a busy day, huh?" A tired sigh met my words and I realized that he was probably way more exhausted then he was letting on. But I couldn't help but smile… because as tired as he seemed, he still called me before even thinking of going to sleep. For some reason, that thought warmed both my cheeks and my belly. Far more so, in fact, then any lingering embarrassment over what I'd just done in not ten minutes prior.

Instead of continuing my earlier train of thought I changed the subject. "Listen… I don't know if Grissom is around you or something. But even if you can't say anything out loud or openly or whatever… I just… I miss you, Nicky. I know that probably sounds stupid… because it's only been a few hours… but I do. I really do… and I just wanted you to know, so…" I bit my lip as I trailed off in an effort to stem the horrible river of words streaming from my mouth. I know that I ramble far too much at times but usually I don't really care. A moan filled with longing sounded in my ear and it was enough to spark a twitch of interest from my lower half. Then a breathy chuckle and he was speaking slowly, softly but so very clearly on the other end of the line.

"How the hell do you do that? Just a few words… and I'm aching. Not just in the way you're thinking, either. God damn it. I want to hold you so badly, right now. I want to run my fingers over every line on your beautiful back, through your soft hair. I want to trace your palm and kiss every knuckle, every finger. It kills me knowing that you're there, right there waiting for me… And I'm not going to be there to hold you tonight. You really have no idea what you do to me, do you darlin'?"

My eyes must have been as big as dinner plates when my brain registered the term of endearment he'd used. My breath stuttered in my chest as I pulled his pillow to my face, letting my eyes close and inhaling his spicy scent. Subconsciously, I squeezed the phone closer to my ear. Whether to try and pull him closer or to pretend I could feel him there, I'd never know but… fuck. Why does he have to say these things when he's so fucking far away? My words came out in a half -wine, half-moan as I rolled onto my side, pretending that I could feel his arms wrapped tight around me. "Tomorrow. You'll be back here tomorrow… and when you are, I am going to hold you to every word you just spoke. You got that Stokes? Every damn word…"

A light, happy little chuckle met my words and it made me feel very pleased with myself right then. Like I'd won a prize I hadn't even known I was trying for. "I miss you too, Greg. I can't wait to come home… I have to go now, though. We're getting up real early. Gonna see if we can get everything taken care of before seven. Keep my bed warm for me, ya hear?" I stifled a small chuckle at just how close to the mark his words had actually been.

"Promise, Nicky. It'll be nice and toasty for you, complete with a human body pillow." He laughed quietly, but I could tell he was drifting, so we bid each other good night and I put the cordless phone back on its charger. Suddenly feeling both giddy and lonely at the same time. But it couldn't be helped… Such is love. It was probably a bad idea to let myself get too comfortable with everything. Sure this thing was going well so far, but that didn't mean that Nick was looking for anything terribly serious or long term.

Before I let any more negative thoughts bog me down, I cleaned up and settled in for bed. Thinking of his smile and of the fact that he'd be back tomorrow. Sleep overtook me a few short minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The plane was packed full… but that didn't come as any sort of surprise to either of them. The two men made their way to their assigned seating with little to no trouble. Settling in relatively quickly, Nick looked out of the window to the wing of the plane. Smiling he sighed happily. It wouldn't be very long at all until he was back home. It was all he could think about since they'd checked out of the hotel. Energy was pulsing through him in his excitement; he was practically vibrating with it. Though, he did his best to keep it under his hat, as it were. No need to have Grissom asking unnecessary questions, after all.

They'd just taken off; Grissom had his eyes glued to the book he'd brought along. You'd have never suspected that he wasn't actually reading, save for the fact that he suddenly spoke, which he was want to do from time to time. "So when did you and Greg happen, Nicky?" He nearly spat out the water that he'd just taken a sip of in his surprise. He struggled to form words and failed for a long moment.

As it happened the only cognizant reply he'd been able to muster had been a "Huh?" Gil must have found it rather funny, because he chuckled lightly as he closed his book and set it in his lap. Lifting his free hand to remove his glasses, he turned to Nick with a small half smile and laughter in his eyes.

"You didn't think you could hide it from me for long did you? I mean sure… people have tried, but there isn't much that gets by me. I thought that you'd have learned that by now." And still, his tone was nothing short of amused. Nick swallowed and looked down, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well… Not… Not long. What happens now?" It was the only thing he could think of to respond with. There was no point in denying it. It wasn't in him to try. Greg wasn't something that he was going to hide, from anyone. Gil tilted his head to the side and regarded the CSI level three for a long moment.

"I suppose that would depend on the two of you. Technically, there is no need to file a report at this time. It isn't as if you've submitted any formal paperwork on it and honestly, as long as it doesn't get in the way of work, I don't care." A frown stole over Nick's face, confusion apparent in his expression. Gil opened his book and returned his glasses to his face. Ending the conversation with, "Everyone deserves to be happy, Nick. Who am I to tell you two otherwise?"

The rest of the flight passed without either man speaking again, save for Gil asking the stewards for a drink of water. A mere two and a half hours had passed, and Nick was in his Denali, headed for home. All the while, he wondered if he should even mention the conversation with Gil to the other man.

On the one hand, Grissom had said that there was no need to report it, that he'd turn a blind eye to the whole thing. But Greg should have a say in this, right? A relationship involved two people after all. What if Greg wanted to be open about them? There were changes that would surely happen if that were the case. They'd have to submit it formally to Gil, who would then have to report it to Ecklie. Then one of them would either be removed from Grave or would have to leave the Lab entirely.

That was the very last thing that Nick wanted, though. He loved his job and the people he worked with. Knew that Greg felt the same, too. The younger man had worked his ass off, to get where he was now. Pulled several doubles and balanced training duties with his lab work to the point of near exhaustion. There was no way that Nick could ask him to give up on all that he'd worked for.

A sigh left him as another thought occurred to him. Were they even serious enough for a conversation like this? They hadn't been seeing each other for long at all… A flash of memory… Their time in his shower, the conversation, Greg's words about wanting to be his... A wide smile flitted over his lips. Yeah, this wasn't just a fling. This was real. And damn but if that didn't make him smile wider.

That smile stayed in place when he pulled into the driveway and spotted Greg's car right away. He parked and hurried inside, dropping his overnight bag and kit just inside the door, wandering down the hall and into his room. He couldn't wait to curl up with Greg. Just thinking about it had his shoulders relaxing. His body still ached a bit from all the traveling and lack of a proper nights sleep. Creeping silently into his darkened room, the blackout shades were drawn. He pulled off his shirt and moved to unbutton his jeans when he noticed something.

Greg wasn't in bed. But it was the middle of the afternoon. He should be here, sleeping… Frowning, he moved towards the bathroom. The light was off. He checked the kitchen and the living room, nothing. Even the guest bedroom was empty. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he pulled out his cell phone and had just begun to dial his number when the front door opened. He nearly laughed when Greg almost tripped over his kit. He did laugh when he noticed the turtleneck that he was sporting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke early. Far too early… and for some god forsaken reason, I couldn't fall back to sleep. I'd tried… but it just wouldn't happen. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I sighed and threw back the covers. Stretching languidly and yawning, I moved to stand and headed for the kitchen before I realized something important. How could I have forgotten? I didn't bring any coffee with me! How could I have committed such a heinous crime?

I climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and began to get dressed in the dark. I absolutely refused to turn the light on just yet. I pulled my jeans on without a problem, leaving my sleepwear to stay where it fell. I'd pick them up later, when I didn't have a Blue Hawaiian emergency on my hands.

Another problem presented itself when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and realized that there was no way I could go out in public. The hickey was so vivid and dark in contrast to my skin that I thought one might be able to see it from a plane ten thousand feet up. Damn, but it was fucking huge too. I'd totally forgotten… if only for a short while. Frowning at my reflection, I finished brushing and rinsed, before smiling. An idea had sprung forth and I was totally going with it.

I dropped my toothbrush in the cup on the sink and grinned. His brush was blue, and mine the brightest orange I could fine. It looked nice sitting next to Nicky's, in a way that I couldn't quite describe. Made me flush a little too, dorky as that is. Bursting with a rush of energy, I ran back into his room, and flicked on the light, opening up his closet with a snicker.

The drive to his house didn't take long, and when he'd gotten back and brewed a pot, he realized he was hungry. Unfortunately, Nicky's fridge had nothing but the healthiest of breakfast foods. All of which are well and good, but I like my doughnuts and Count Chocula cereal, damn it. So, I set out once again. This time on foot, to the Von's just down the street. Though really, I must look crazy, walking along in ninety-seven-degree weather in a turtleneck, but fuck it. I don't care.

Nicky will be home soon. At this point all I have to do is kill enough time, and bam, he'll be here. Might as well work off the calories I'm about to scarf down, anyways, right? My ipod was on shuffle and I found that Disturbed had an awesome sound today. Their old stuff was great. Fuck their new crap. They totally sold out, but you know what? Even that thought couldn't kill my mood.

Not twenty minutes later and I was back at his place, grinning like a fool and bobbing my head to one of my all time favorite Manson songs. I don't care what anyone says, If I Was Your Vampire is amazing. I tucked my ipod into my pocket and pulled out my keys, moving the box of doughnuts to my left hand, and smiled down at shiniest key on the ring. The door unlocked easily and I moved to step inside.

Something snagged my foot and nearly made me fall flat on my ass. Struggling to maintain my balance, I somehow stayed on my feet. With a relieved sigh, I frowned at the offending kit on the floor until a low chuckle caught my ear.

Beaming, even from my awkward stance, I tugged my headphones off entirely. Letting the ipod fall to the floor as the door slid shut behind me, I dragged my eyes over his frame. He was smiling too, albeit a little sullenly. I understood why a moment later. "You were supposed to be here… sleeping. I couldn't find you." Setting the box down, I went to him, humming happily when our lips met.

"Couldn't sleep… Forgot coffee… Hungry… Waiting for you…" I spoke in between kisses, never quite completing any of my thoughts, but he seemed to understand all the same.. And I couldn't help smiling when he only let me say so much before stealing my breath. I outright laughed when he pulled back with a half surprised; half amused look on his face.

"Is that my sweater?" The turtleneck was comfortable and soft and smelled like him and I wasn't sorry for borrowing it. I told as much, too. I neglected to mention that it was also one of my favorite things to see him in, however. There was always time for that later, though. "I missed you…" His words were soft and his hands were on me, then. Gliding up my sides, curling into my hair, trailing down my chest. It was already too much and somehow not nearly enough. I had to touch him back.

His skin was far warmer then I'd anticipated, and I couldn't stop the small moan the escaped as I slid my own hand under and up his shirt, and let my fingertips dance over the line of his abs. And then he was lifting me into his arms, coaxing me to wrap my legs around him. I went willingly, luxuriating in the feel of his body firmly pressed against my own. Less then a minute I his arms and I'm already aching and just as excited as a virgin watching his first porn.

So of course if couldn't last. This time it was my phone that rang and I tried to glare at my back pocket as Nicky set me back on my feet. I answered rather grumpily, but I felt it was justified. "What?"

"Hey, everything okay, Greg?" I really needed to look at my phone before answering it like that. Gris' won't let everything slip and yelling at your boss is generally frowned upon. I sighed.

"Tip top. What's up?" I could tell he was amused when he replied.

"Get to the lab. We're starting early today and I'm letting Nicky get some sleep." I really wanted to bang my head against the wall. Because Nick was gently nibbling on my free ear and it really wasn't fucking fair. It took everything I had not to moan in both pleasure and frustration. I hung up the phone after confirming that I'd be in shortly and looked back to Nick. A frown marred his features as he put the pieces together.

"Is he really calling you in, now?" I could only nod and steal another kiss before I had to leave. Promising that I'd be back after my shift.

So I spent the day going through the youngest Victim's room again, and found a ledger of sorts. A list of names and dollar amounts along with another set of numbers that I couldn't readily understand. It seems the kid did know lots of people, though. All of these names looked familiar too. Apparently, the other set of numbers turned out to be milligrams, as in medication milligrams. From what I gathered, the kid was dealing everything from Percocet to Adderall… and making quite a bit of money for it too. I'd found over ten thousand dollars hidden under a loose floorboard in his room.

It got better though. Nicky'd collected the trash when we first processed the scene and upon sorting it I found over twelve empty prescription bottles. All prescribed by the dead doctor. Things were starting to get pretty clear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The autopsy report came in a few hours later and with it brought some startling news. It seemed that Doc Robbins found semen in the kid's stomach. It took a few hours, but we tested the DNA and it was a match to the dead doctor. A little less then an hour after that we had a working theory.

It seemed to us that Evans and this kid had an arrangement, sexual favors for pills to sell. It was pretty twisted… but it didn't really surprise me. Then again… Not much does, these days.

The rest of my time in the lab was spent cataloging and processing the rest of the evidence we'd managed to collect. But nothing disproved our theory, so that's what we were sticking with until we could find this girl. Whoever she was, she held the key. But, just to be thorough, Brass was given a copy of the doc's list of clients. Chances were good, that if the sick fucker was doing this with one kid, he'd probably made the same offer to others. I was grateful that I wasn't the one who had to travel down that particular rabbit hole.

Thankfully, time passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was the end of my shift, and I blinked as I realized that I'd actually worked well over ten hours and hadn't even noticed. My phone buzzed and I jumped just a little bit, but only from surprise. I almost never get any texts.

'Almost done?'

I smiled as I hit the reply button, and typed 'Be there in ten.' before hitting send. I bent to tie my shoe when my phone went off yet again. 'It takes almost twenty minutes to get here from work…' With a grin I wrote 'Not the way I plan to drive.' then tucked the phone in my back pocket. God, but I feel like the luckiest son-of-a-bitch to ever live right now. I stretched, grabbed my keys, shut my locker and headed out towards the parking lot. A heavy hand on my shoulder stopped me. Warrick was smiling at me, amusement clear and bright in his eyes. "If you intend to keep this thing between you and Stokes quiet, you might wanna think about not wearing his clothes to work. Just saying. Someone… well, someone _else_ is bound to notice."

My face flushed red on the spot, and laughed a little nervously, my hand coming up to scrub at the back of my neck. "I didn't think anyone would pay that much attention…" Which was true. I hadn't thought anyone would notice something like that. Warrick just laughed, loud and long. I arched a brow and crossed my arms, standing there for almost a full minute before he finally replied.

"We're talking about you wearing one of Nicky's favorite sweaters, here. Everyone is going to catch on if you keep being so reckless. I personally don't care, but remember the guidelines of the lab..." The rest of the sentence didn't need to be voiced. I nodded once and mumbled a quick 'thanks' before waving goodbye. He just shook his head and continued to walk down the hall. It was times like these that I understood exactly why 'Rick was Nick's best friend.

True to my word, I was at Nick's place in ten minutes. Driving at about twenty miles over the limit. Luckily, most everyone else around here drove the exact same way. Well, except for Nicky himself, of course. He drove perfectly, always cautious and polite to everyone else on the road. I smiled as I climbed out of the car and grabbed my kit. It was habit to keep it by the front door now, and I knew I wasn't going home tonight.

I went to use my key but was slightly disappointed to find the door already unlocked. I'd been looking forward to hearing the 'click' of the deadbolt sliding open. It still felt surreal to think that I had a key to his house. Still made me grin like an idiot.

The sight I was met with when I stepped inside didn't do anything to diminish that grin, either. In nothing but a pair of loose black sweats, Nicky lay sprawled over his leather couch. Flat on his back and proud as you please.

And I _was_ pleased.

I set my kit down next to his and kicked the door shut without so much as a backwards glance. My fingertips itched to trace every line of his exposed chest, and my lips parted unconsciously, already anticipating his taste. He knew I was there. Heard my noisy entrance, for sure. But it seemed that he felt like toying with me a little. Because he pretended not to notice me and stretched luxuriously, the muscles of his entire upper body flexing and shifting in the most pleasing ways… The fucking tease.

I grinned and ever so slowly slipped my jacket down and off my shoulders, before toeing my sneakers off and kicking them away. If he wanted to play, then I could play just as hard.

Pun _fully_ intended.

I waited until I knew he was watching me beneath his lashes before I let the jacket drop to the floor. Then I ducked my head coyly and began tugging at the sweater, slowly inching it up. Bit by bit... until I was tugging it up and over my head. Flexing my stomach, for good measure, as I tossed it carelessly over my shoulder. His eyes traveled up and down my naked chest more then once, with a hunger that pleased me more then words could ever truly say. It always came as a surprise of sorts, whenever he openly showed his want for me. Even now, my heart thudded so loudly that I could barely hear him over the sound when he spoke. But when his words did register, a bright blush stole over my cheeks and suddenly; I couldn't play at seducing him anymore. Because that's what it felt like in comparison... Play.

"Welcome home."

How could an amateur like me seduce such a man? He'd already done that to me a thousand times over… and with only two words, no less. My feet carried me to him before I could consciously ask them to. He arched under my touch, like a cat positively starved for affection. Curling his face into my palm lovingly before planting a small kiss upon my thumb. "How was work?" I sighed lightly and filled him in on all that we'd managed to piece together. Suddenly, I was immensely glad that he hadn't been there tonight.

He frowned just like I knew he would, and his hands balled into fists as he shut his eyes to hide his anger. "That bastard." I didn't know what to say, because anything I managed to think of sounded pretty lame, even to me. So I dropped to my knees and kissed him instead. Kissed him until he couldn't breathe, until he couldn't think of anything except me… Of the way my hands trailed over his abdomen. The way my lips teased his own open.

Honestly, I had no idea if it would work. But when he wrapped his arms around me, clinging for dear life, it was obvious that he welcomed the comfort. Silently begged for it, even. I gently bit his bottom lip, more then happy to oblige.

And then things got hazy with warmth and moans… and all things Nicky.

His lips, his skin… his eyes… and his hands… God, but I love his fucking hands. Big and warm and everywhere all at once… Somehow I ended up on my back on the couch, underneath him. I found that I liked it, though. Liked the way he pressed down against me, the way he ground our hips together. Lithe and sensual, and I was reminded of the first time I'd felt him move against me like this. The thought alone made me quiver. A throb of heavy desire shot through the pit of my stomach and lower still, to the heat between my thighs.

And I needed him.

Needed this. Couldn't stand to go another minute without it. After all, to stave off the worst of times… one need only bask in the best of them.

It took some extra effort but we managed to get my pants off. My boxers went with them. His sweatpants were considerably easier to remove, and when I realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them, I groaned my approval into his lips. His only response was the smug smirk he pressed into mine.

That was okay with me, though.

I reached for him quickly. Not wanting to waste any more time. Grinning at his surprised and pleasured gasp. He pulled back and licked his lips as he stared down at me. "You're too much sometimes, G. I can't… fuck… I can't take it."

And I could tell he meant it. His body shivered and shook ever so slightly with every breath he took. The thrill of being the one to do that to him, to reduce him to this… I was drunk with it. I pulled his lips to meet mine and moaned into his mouth when he curled his tongue into my mouth. It wasn't long after that we were nothing but tangled limbs and tongues and gasps and groans.

His orgasm took him by surprise... Which was so sexy. The look of shock, mixed with the obvious pleasure swirling through his features pleased me in the best way possible. Because that was me… I did that to him. It was almost enough of a high that I could've gone without coming myself, happy as I was. But Nicky didn't seem to agree. Before he even had time to catch his breath, he was scrambling down my body until he was settled with his head between my legs. I licked my lips and tried to speak. "Wait. You don't have to… _Oh shit!_"

My back bowed as I slammed my head into the arm of the couch in surprise. I could feel his smile and it just made my moan louder, because holy fuck! That was his _mouth_… and he was doing things, _amazing_ things, with his tongue and Jesus Christ! Where the hell did learn…

I think that was about the time my brain short-circuited.

Almost all coherent thought went right out the window and I was reduced to gasping and moaning out broken words that sounded suspiciously like 'Nicky' and 'Please' and 'So good'.

And then my body was on fire and I was trying desperately to warn him. To tell him to stop, but he gently pushed my hand away without pause. I whimpered, but it somehow turned into a moan as my toes curled and my stomach dropped and my body convulsed. And he didn't pull away. Not until I was lax against the couch, struggling to find the breath that I had lost along the way.

He was smiling up at me as he rested his chin on my hip, proud as you please. I was smiling right back at him, watching him through half lidded eyes. Weakly, I lifted my left hand to cup the side of his face and trace his jaw line with my thumb. He leaned into the caress and kissed the inside of my wrist. "I missed you, today." And even though my heart was still going a mile a minute, it still somehow managed to skip a beat at his words. I pulled my hand away and reached for my discarded underwear, using them to clean my chest and stomach before urging him to move back up. He curled against me easily and I kissed him. Breathing against his lips.

"I missed you, too."

We stayed like that for quite some time. Curled around each other and running lazy fingers over warm skin in random patterns… totally content. Then when neither of us could keep our eyes open any longer, we stumbled down the hall and into his bed.

It was nearly a three days later, no more, no less, that things for the case had finally picked up again. My call went to voicemail because I hadn't gotten to it in time, but Nicky answered his. It was Brass. And he was calling us in. They'd finally found the girl.

So we'd showered and I left him to get to my house to change. I'd been at his house, of course.

Forty-five minutes later, we were sitting in front of one Natasha Monahan. She was young, and a little too thin. Her coloring just a little too pale… Brass was playing nice, because she seemed legitimately scared. Five minutes into questioning she'd broken down into tears. And when she'd tried to dab her eyes with the tissues that we'd provided her, I noticed the bruises on her wrists. Slowly, I stood and moved to the seat next to hers, holding out my hand. "May I?" She pulled her hands close to her chest and shook a little. I frowned. "I won't hurt you. I just want to take a look. I promise…" Slowly, she uncurled her left arm and raised it towards me. My eyes narrowed as I cradled her forearm in my left hand and carefully pulled her sleeve back with my right. I shouldn't have let a gasp escape, but I couldn't really help it.

The poor girl…

Back and blue, so deep that I was sure it must hurt just to close her palm, shocked me to the bone. Someone had tied her up, for an extended period of time, and far too tightly. And she'd struggled and pulled at the restraints. It was written there clearly, in every line, every mark. I looked back up to her and gently set her hand down on the table, holding my own out for her other arm. Timidly, she uncurled her other arm much the same way as the first. I frowned as I found the same marks. As I'd known I would. Tears wracked her again, this time, much more aggressively. She was leaning into me as she stumbled over her words. Telling us what had happened.

The kid had been her boyfriend. She'd come over his house to sneak into his room in the middle of the night, as she'd done multiple times before. But he hadn't been waiting like he should have been. She'd wandered through the house, looking for him but found his mother instead. She'd then climbed back out of his window and went to run to a neighbor's house when some movement had caught her eye… in the garage. Just as Evans had finished up… He'd seen her, and she'd tried to get away, but he caught her and knocked her out. Then she remembered waking up, and she was tied to a wall in a basement somewhere. With no idea how long she'd been there. And he'd just left her there. No food, no water. She had no idea for how long.

It took a long time, but she'd managed to get one of her wrists free and escaped. He'd had a gun cabinet, and she'd used a chair to break through the glass. But it had been too loud, and he'd been home. He'd tried to chase her down and worse, laughed at her… until he'd cornered her. And she'd shot him. When she fled, she'd left the door wide open, and stole his car. She'd slept in it when she'd reached the Nevada line and then made her way home, where she'd hid until we'd picked her up. The car had been parked in her driveway when it had been spotted and called in.

We had her escorted to the hospital where she'd been examined. They'd done a rape kit and Sara had gone down and took photos of her injuries. The bruise and wound on the side of her head corroborated her story. It would be a few days after that that two other men were arrested for trying to pawn Evans' things in California. A review of the rest of the evidence and everything we had gathered showed that she'd told the truth. A length of bungee cord was recovered from the basement, and her DNA was tested against the epithelials recovered from it. It was a match. The original murder weapon had also been recovered, processed and submitted. The case was to go before a judge within the next few days, but Brass was confident that they'd let her go. Saying "She acted in self-defense. Anybody would have done the same." I really hoped he was right. The girl had already been through enough in my opinion.

But the case was finally closed, and our shift had ended early. Grissom took some pity on us and told us to report back the following evening. Which was a welcomed gift indeed. We left shortly after, heading out to grab some food at a nice little place that Nicky loved to eat at whenever the opportunity occurred. I smiled when we sat down, because it was simple and fairly quiet, but not too fancy. It suited him well.

I can't say I remember exactly what it was that we'd been talking about when he reached over the table to take my hand in his. All I could focus on were the implications of such a gesture, here out in the open… for any and all to see. A blush sprang to my cheeks, as I looked up at him in pleased surprise. But he only smiled and kept right on talking. As if the action were completely natural, as if he'd done so a million times. He must have seen my bright red face, and the way that my eyes had widened, then lidded. But he didn't comment. Nor did he let go. Not even when the waiter came over to take our order. In fact, he didn't pull his hand back at all until our food arrived, and even then, he gave a small squeeze of apology before he did so. Then he lifted his fork to gather some pasta onto it and smiled at me.

"So I was looking into some apartments yesterday… I found a nice little place about fifteen minutes from the lab…" I frowned lightly, not quite understanding.

"You're moving? Your apartment is great, though…" It was his turn to blush as he ducked his head and took a bite, choosing to chew and swallow before he replied. I would figure out much later in the evening that he'd done so to hide his nervousness.

"Sure, it's a great place… But I was thinking that it was kind of small… especially for two people." He hadn't looked up at me, and his words were kind of running together, but I'd managed to understand him easily enough. Though I'll admit, that it took almost a full minute after that to realize the meaning behind them. I'd dropped my fork in my surprise. And he'd flinched, curling into himself a little bit, and refused to look anywhere near my direction. My hands shook a little, so I clenched them once to relax the muscles before I lifted my right hand to his chin. Gently coaxing him to look at me. It was a bit of a stretch, what with the table between us, but I managed.

"Nick… Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" I made sure to keep my tone light. Smiling gently when he did finally look up at me, a hopeful half smile quirking his own lips.

"Technically I didn't ask anything, but for the sake of the hypothetical, then… Only if you're saying yes…" I blinked twice and dropped my hand back onto the table, holding it open in a clear invitation. His hand was in mine before I could blink a third time, and I beamed at him.

"You think I'd say no?" I was curious, because his reaction _had_ seemed that maybe he had thought I'd refuse. He squeezed my hand once and glanced away for a second, shrugging lightly.

"Well, I don't know… I mean, we haven't really talked about all of this yet… but I wanted to make it clear. I just don't want you to misunderstand anything. I want to see this through. I want you… I want to be with you, and to live with you… And I want you to be mine. I don't want you to see anyone else… God, I don't know what I'd do if… I mean, look. This isn't some fling for me. This isn't a phase or something. This, us, is very real for me. And I know it might seem a little fast, but I just want to be near you, with you all the time… and I'm rambling… Sorry…"

He blushed again, and glanced to our joined hands. I just grinned and shook my head once, while I traced the back of his palm with my thumb.

"Don't apologize, Nicky. There's nothing to be sorry for. But let me just tell you this, _clearly_… I have no intention of letting you get away. Nor am I going to go looking elsewhere, for _anything_. Haven't been for a long time now. Hell, I haven't thought about anyone else since my first day in the lab…"

I bit my bottom lip nervously. I had no idea how he'd take that bit of information… It wasn't something I'd been planning on telling him so soon, either. But I wanted him to understand that I'm not fucking around here... That this isn't some game to me, either. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since the first time we shook hands." I saw him register my words, and then I saw him swallow thickly.

"So… yes?" I couldn't help it… I laughed. He was just so damned adorable. I laced our fingers together, still chuckling and nodded.

"Yes."

Though I'd initially answered without a second thought, that didn't mean that I didn't realize the possible obstacles that it might present us with. "But we'd have to file the change of address forms at work… Grissom will notice…" He shrugged and nodded.

"Yes. It would be fairly obvious to him that we're moving in together, but… he would be the only one who would see the paperwork. The only one who would even glance at the actual details... and not for nothin' but he as much said to me that as long as our personal relationship doesn't interfere with work, he couldn't give a shit."

I blinked. I had no idea that they'd spoken about this thing between Nicky and I… but it didn't surprise me either. Not much goes on in the lab that Gil doesn't know about.

"How did he find out?"

My question seemed to throw him for a second, but then he blinked and shrugged sheepishly. "Not really sure of that, myself. But he does know… We spoke when we were flying back from California… and he didn't say too much about it really. It wasn't a very long talk at all. But he said that he saw no reason to file the paperwork stating our relationship… and he said that everyone deserves to be happy. I'd meant to tell you… I did. But there hadn't been much of a chance…" He scratched at the back of his neck, looking like the kid who'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I laughed and waved it off.

"Things were a little hectic, for sure."

He beamed at me, positively shining… and picked up his fork again with his free hand. Then he ducked his head coyly and gazed at me through his lashes. "I hope you realize, that I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go." I grinned as I took a sip of my drink and smiled over the rim of the glass.

I couldn't help but think about everything that had lead to this moment. And how drastically things had changed. Both in general and between us, and I honestly couldn't wait to see what would happen next. I found that I had but only one reply to give, and it seemed utterly perfect, given my train of thought over the course of all of the events that had taken place.

"I suppose it can't be helped."

And for once, I was glad to say so.

~Fin~

A/N: I sincerely apologize to those of you who have read, reviewed and followed this story from beginning to end. It was rather difficult to part with this and it took quite a while for me to figure out the proper way in which I wanted it to end. This is the first story I posted that was multi-chaptered, as well as the first one that was actually incomplete during it's posting (Technically). I do hope that it satisfies any and all readers who took the time to see it through along with me.

On a side note, I have moved several times over this past year and have also been without Internet access for ages now. This did not help my cause in the least. .

Oh, and to those of you waiting on the sequel to I.C.R.A.T.T. I also apologize. I am working on it, I promise. But other stories have been vying for my attention… not to mention the plot bunnies that keep running rampant through my brain.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Please take the time to read and review… Feedback is what I strive for!


End file.
